THE TALE THAT WASN T RIGHT
by karcris
Summary: Eiri engaña a Shuichi con una mujer casada, cuando se entera de ello, Shuichi planea como arrebatarle el marido a esa mujer y arruinar su vida. No sería el único destruído, todos caerían con él."Si tú me engañas, yo también te engaño. No intentes subestimarme, no voy a permitir que destruyas mi autoestima esta vez. La ley del ojo por ojo, no vale nada para mí."
1. Chapter 1

THE TALE THAT WASN´T RIGHT  
CAPÍTULO 01  
Estoy solo en casa, no supe que Yuki se iría de viaje hasta que lo vi hacer sus maletas. Me dijo que era por trabajo y estoy seguro que por más que no lo fuera me voy a tratar de convencer que es así porque no quiero verlo. No quiero saberlo. Lo estoy tratando, estoy tratando salvar lo nuestro pero es difícil con él, es difícil intentar decirle las cosas cuando sabes que se puede marchar cuando algo no le gusta. Bueno, no marcharse, en ese caso debo ser yo quien se marche, después de todo es su departamento.  
Limpié toda la casa porque la ansiedad me está matando, no puedo quedarme quieto ¿Desde cuándo soy así? Me detengo a ver mi reflejo, estoy flaco y ojeroso. Lo sé, no soy atractivo, ni por asomo estoy a su altura. Me muerdo las uñas con fuerza por la ansiedad, voy a dar un baño luego de limpiar, no puedo descuidarme así. Soy un cantante famoso, no puedo dejar que esto me pase. Voy a salir a comprar ropa y Yuki va a ver lo atractivo que puedo llegar a ser, después de todo yo también recibo algunos halagos…pero no les hago caso porque te soy fiel hasta en mi mente.  
Yuki…Yuki…Yuki…todo pensamiento que tengo siempre vuelve a ti.  
Cuando como solo en la mesa no me gusta, no me gusta ver mi plato para no mirar hacia adelante, no me doy cuenta que pongo el volumen bajo para no molestarte pero no estás aquí para darte cuenta de ello. Ahora. Ahora que te necesito tanto conmigo. No puedo dejar de llorar.  
Voy a trabajar y vuelvo, la contestadora está vacía. Te mando mensajes, te llamo desde el celular aunque respondes a veces, las conversaciones no duran demasiado. Las palabras se me escapan de la mente, te llamo en medio de mi desesperación por saber de ti y luego me olvido la razón o tal vez no. Ni sé qué es lo que digo. Te extraño, te amo…te amo…te amo…y me duele…  
Miro la ropa que compré, por supuesto no soy de usar una tan provocativa, pero ¿Sabes amor? Solo quiero gustarte. Gustarte para que no mires a nadie más, para que no busques a nadie más que a mí. ¿Ser más sobrio? ¿Ser más serio? ¿Ser más provocativo? ¡¿Qué tipo de ropa te gustaría que llevara, qué tipo de peinado crees que me queda mejor?! Que frustrante es intentar meterme en tu cabeza.  
Llego a un término medio, entre ser provocativo y ser más maduro. A la los chicos del trabajo pareció gustarles, recibí ayuda de una de las modistas y estilistas de la banda. Sé que te vas a sorprender cuando vuelva a casa. Estoy satisfecho, creo que voy a comenzar una nueva colección de camperas de cuero estilizadas, me quedan particularmente bien en especial porque decidí dejar crecer un poco mi pelo para acomodarlo con gel y lo oscurecí a un tono negro porque me cansa estar tiñiéndolo todo el tiempo.  
Extrañamente me llamas, corro al teléfono completamente feliz y casi de inmediato preocupado porque me dices que todo se extendió una semana más. "Oh, ya veo" digo ocultando mi decepción.  
No me siento capaz de reclamar, siento que no tengo voz para hacerlo…  
Malditas entrevistas, me duele el rostro de tanto sonreír. Me encanta la fama pero a veces es agotadora, siempre fans, integrantes de otras bandas que conocer, otros periodistas que intentan una entrevista fugaz que incluye desde qué comiste hasta qué opinas de tal o cual otro famoso.  
Nos llevan a cenar. K, Suguru, Hiro, Sakano y yo, nos vamos a comer a un bar donde tocan bandas. Un lugar donde la atención no esté en nosotros, donde la oscuridad oculte nuestras identidades. Hiro y yo solemos sentir que volvemos a nuestros orígenes cuando hacemos eso. Nos hubiera encantado que nos hubieran descubierto de esa forma. Hiro y yo siempre estamos dispuestos a apoyar nuevos talentos, ver sus caras cuando se ponen felices al darse cuenta que Bad Luck está ahí mirándoles a ellos y alentándolos en medio de personas anónimas. En su tiempo fue el mismo Ryuchi Sakuma quién nos dio su apoyo.  
Es un momento fugaz que me hace olvidar los problemas. La música, el logro, el superarse. Logra borrar el cansancio, las críticas, la vida personal, la casa vacía…  
Los chicos no quieren que termine esa noche, yo tampoco quiero que lo haga. Así que decidimos que al día siguiente saldremos de campamento para alejarnos un poco y componer, tranquilos en medio de historias estúpidas, una fogata y una guitarra siempre nos salen las mejores canciones. Hiro aprovecha la ocasión para invitar a Ayaka, es algo extraño pero al conocernos entre todos aceptamos.  
Nadie pensó que esa noche mi amigo Hiro le pediría matrimonio, por supuesto ella aceptó. Me sentí mal, sentí que estaba perdiendo a mi único amigo, todavía lo siento. Tengo celos, todavía tengo celos de ver tanto amor en sus miradas pero debo desearles felicidad. Al final vuelvo más deprimido que cuando me fui, Yuki no sabe ni que me fui, ni que volví. Podría haber ido a matar al presidente y él diría algo como "Nunca estuvo ahí, siempre estuvo en la sala."  
¿Por qué te importo tan poco?  
Pienso en llamarte para gritarte unas cuantas verdades. Un montón de cosas escupirlas en tú perfecta cara para que te des cuenta de lo harto que estoy de esta situación. Rompo cosas, ya no me importa, no me importa nada. ¡Hijo de Puta! ¿Con quién te estás revolcando esta vez? Estoy enfermo de tu falta de atención, enfermo de estar celoso de alguien que no conozco, me absorbe la energía, las ganas de vivir. Estoy enfermo de verte actuar así, de verte darme migajas cuando a otros les das un manjar.  
Tomaste lo mejor de mí ¡Muérete! Nunca es suficiente para ti.  
Esta noche va a ser difícil de sobrevivir, necesito algo de alcohol. No importa que mañana tenga que volver a trabajar. Me felicito por todo, después de todo debería festejar... voy a ser el padrino de una boda.  
¿Qué pasó con mi sueño? Tener una linda chica que ame como yo a ella. Tener una familia, varios hijos, ir de vacaciones en lugar de quedarme aquí porque al parecer, casualmente, tus vacaciones nunca coinciden con las mías. Acompañar a mi mujer en cada embarazo y que vieran a su padre en la televisión y se sintieran orgullosos de verme en un escenario.  
Lindo sueño ¿No? Por supuesto, si tengo tanto tiempo en silencio en este departamento que los sueños escapan de mi cabeza tal como se me escapa la vida...  
Ver a Hiro me hace pensar que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, una relación tan vacía que no va a ningún lado. Estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo. No sabes apreciarme.  
Me alejé sin darme cuenta de mis amigos con los que solía hacer cosas en la escuela, apenas veo a mi familia…  
Me cuesta enfrentar a mi mamá. Yuki todavía no sabe que al poco tiempo de conocerlo mi padre no pudo aceptar que tenía un hijo gay. Luego de peleas cada vez que los visitaba me resigné a ir a visitar a mi madre y a mi hermana, solamente cuando supiera que mi padre no estaría allí. Para él sigo siendo un fracasado, siempre me dijo que debería haber seguido estudiando algo que tuviera futuro.  
Creo que Yuki nunca se pregunto por qué las pocas veces que visitábamos a mi familia, mi padre nunca aparecía…y no, nunca me lo preguntó. Tampoco nunca me preguntó cómo me sentía, algo tan simple como "¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?"  
Cada día trabajaba intensamente e intenté no llegar a casa temprano. Me quedaba en la plaza meditando estupideces, viendo pasear a los enamorados intentando ver qué era lo tan genial que me estaba perdiendo. Siempre con una botella que me acompañara, lo hacía más llevadero, probaba sabores distintos.  
Distintos sabores.  
¿Era eso lo que te llamaba la atención? ¿Te gustaba experimentar? A mí también me gusta experimentar, me digo, cuando le doy un nuevo trago a la botella. No es la primera vez que pienso en probar a alguien más, solo que soy tan inseguro que dudo que alguien se fije en mí. Pero pensando llegué a la conclusión, que es él el que no sabe apreciarme.  
Ese día vuelvo velozmente a mi casa y busco la ropa que creo que me queda mejor mientras pienso adonde puedo ir que no me conozcan, donde no sea tan peligroso. Recuerdo un bar pub al que quería ir, decido aquél lugar porque hoy tengo ganas de descargarme. Sacar lo que tengo adentro gritando entre rostros anónimos. Me visto completamente de negro y uso algo de delineador, quiero sentirme apreciado. Mirado por ser atractivo. Quiero gustar y que me gusten.  
Fue inesperadamente fácil hacerlo. Cuando llegó la mañana me sentí complacido. "¿Qué te parece Yuki?" Dije cuando vi al hombre que había traído a mi cama. Por preferencia busqué al más atractivo de los que vi en esa noche, al principio se negó pero cuando me miró me reconoció con Shindou Shuichi, finalmente, me aproveché de mi fama. No tenía sentido llevarse a uno que no estuviera al nivel de Yuki. Estaba caprichoso, quería a ese chico castaño de ojos verdes. Lo llevé al departamento donde vivimos juntos, la cama donde dormiré con Yuki cuando vuelva.  
Mi pequeña venganza personal.  
A los pocos días Yuki llegó. Me habla como si hubieras descubierto el secreto de la vida y yo por dentro estoy lleno de odio. ¿Qué secreto pudiste haber descubierto? ¿Qué tan profundo es tu propio ombligo? No sé qué expresión tengo pero tu estúpida mirada me enferma. Tienes un precioso leve color en tu piel, descansado y fresco, mientras yo me envenené lentamente, aquí solo.  
Con rabia, no logro sonreírte y pareces darte cuenta que no todo está bien. Preguntas "¿Qué pasó?" y siento algo tan bestial que desea gritar con fuerza dentro de mí hasta quedarse sin voz. "Llegas tarde" respondo, con una voz increíblemente monótona. En ningún momento se acerca, tal vez esperaba que como siempre saltara sobre él para besarlo, pero parece darse cuenta que no sucederá y sé que está extrañado por ello. Estuve bebiendo varios días sin comer y finjo que estoy bien de pie aunque la imagen no esté enfocada. Me pregunta por la pinta que traigo y es que lo que ve, es la sobra de mi ropa bien arreglada. Una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros, aún así creo que me queda bien este look descuidado. Tomo la campera que está a mi lado y salgo de allí, no puedo verlo, no quiero verlo. Sé que si me quedo me quebraré…  
No me detuvo cuando me fui, no me persiguió cuando salí.  
Tuvieron que pasar días hasta que lentamente dejara de esquivarlo en la casa. Hablábamos lo necesario. Yo ahora estaba deprimido, comencé a comerme las uñas nuevamente. Nos evitábamos las miradas. Irónicamente la única conversación que se me ocurre sacar fue el casamiento de Hiro y Ayaka, parece que se alivia un poco cuando me escucha o tal vez no, nunca sé que piensa, él sabe ocultar lo que siente mejor que yo…  
¿Quién sabe?  
Inesperadamente se muestra interesado en que vayamos juntos, aunque falta tiempo para ello. Querían que fuera un casamiento no tradicional, puesto que la familia de Ayaka no termina de aceptar a Hiro.  
Cariño ¿No lo sabes? Cuanta más atención me prestas sin razón, más me haces sospechar de las razones que tienes para actuar así conmigo. ¡ES TRISTE YUKI! Esto es triste y está mal. ¡Quiero odiarte y dejarte!  
¡Dame las razones para odiarte y dejarte!  
Quiero llorar, quiero gritar. Las dos cosas, todas a la vez. ¿Cómo puedes hacer planes a futuro si ni siquiera podemos estar bien hoy? ¿Qué soy? El muñeco de compañía que sale a tu lado en fotos y cenas sociales pero que cuando llega a casa lo dejas en la sala y atiendes de vez en cuando. No quiero ser eso…no quiero…ya no doy más…  
Tú me llevaste a esto…me volví adicto a la única forma que tengo de soportar el que me ignores. Lo busco como si realmente lo quisiera, porque mi amante me devuelve cada abrazo que le doy y me da la contención que no encuentro en ti, ni siquiera después de compartir años contigo. ¡Por supuesto que existe culpa por lo que siento!  
¡No me importa lastimarlo! porque sé que no lo hago, no tenemos ningún acuerdo de amor. ¿Sabes lo que es la soledad? ¿Sabes lo que es ser inseguro de ti? Me visto mejor, me cuido más, me lo tengo que creer porque lo soy…soy Shindou Shuichi y puedo tener a cualquiera.  
Lo miro y comparo con Yuki. No puedo evitarlo, nunca tuve a alguien más así antes. Nuestros cuerpos se sincronizan bien, una explosión de pasión donde descargamos nuestros problemas. Lejos arrojamos el pensamiento de que es un error y nuestras vidas comienzan a mezclarse sin darnos cuenta entre las sábanas.  
Somos el apoyo del otro.  
Pero todo lo hermoso se termina antes de que lo quisiera, él comienza a ser más atento, más apegado. Su mirada permanece unos segundos más fijo en mi persona que antes. Poca atención le presté a que comenzara a ser consciente de mí, me dijo que quiere dejar a su novia y rápidamente comprendo que es por mí, aunque no lo diga. Sus ojos verdes brillan cuando me miran y…me siento halagado de estar en esa situación. Él me valora, él me quiere y me besa, me abraza…  
Tengo que ponerle punto final.  
Cuando lo hago, el vacío se coloca en mi estomago ¿Hice bien? ¿Puede que haya perdido a la única persona que me podría haber amado en la vida? Como era de esperarse, él no lo tomó de la mejor forma. Pero no puedo dejarlo, no al hombre que amo más que a mí mismo.  
¡Soy miserable!  
Yuki no se da cuenta de la careta que llevo en mi rostro. Yo aprendí a fingir de él. Oculté un amante hasta terminar con él y Yuki no se dio cuenta. Un error que no se pudo evitar, yo, que me creía inmune al engaño. Pensé que el amor siempre me protegería…de hacer lo que tanto desprecio.  
Caigo en depresión un poco más. No puedo escribir ninguna canción de amor, la culpa me invade a pesar de que me lo negué, fue como si cayera encima de mí y arrasó con todo.  
Jamás quise ver tanto a Yuki como en ese momento, aguanté todo el día sin que nadie notare más que mi malhumor. Cuando llegué esa noche, mi amante estaba cocinando como si nada, me señaló la mesa y dice algo que no me importa. Simplemente me acerco a abrazar su espalda y hundo mi cara. "No te gires. Déjame estar así" aspiré su aroma que era el único que me lograba calmar y le dije "Ya estoy en casa." Supongo que estaba desconcertado pero aún así respondió "Ya lo sé mocoso".  
Perdóname por todo lo que hice Yuki. Te pertenezco, en cuerpo y alma. Perdóname...  
Me dije que no importaba, yo lo amo. Yo lo amo y no puedo darme por vencido, todavía tenemos esperanza. Remaré contra la corriente hasta que no pueda más. Por ti y por mí.  
Comemos en paz, por primera vez estoy tranquilo y la comida preparada por mi amante sabe mejor que antes, me anoto mentalmente que yo también quiero cocinarle a él. No me atrevo a pedirle ayuda, sé que no tiene paciencia para enseñarme pero quiero aprender. "¿Por qué me miras?" me pregunta y no puedo hacer más que sonreír, porque no puedo armar palabras, sé que voy a llorar si te hablo, el nudo que siento en la garganta me lo advierte.  
Porque este amor es tan grande que no puede estar en mi cuerpo…siento que en cualquier momento puedo estallar de alegría por estar contigo.  
Si bien él no cambia, mi forma de verlo sí lo hace. Quiero hacer cosas para llamar su atención, quiero hacer cosas para hacerlo sentirse bien, quiero ser su todo. Mi sueño renovado, mis energías nuevas.  
Por un tiempo veo que esa motivación parece haberlo contagiado. Se queda conmigo más tiempo, compartimos conversaciones y me aseguro de no molestarlo cuando parece estar agobiado. Por más que me muera por estar con él todo el tiempo si no lo hago, me ocupo de prepararle algo para comer, hacer las compras y ayudar a limpiar.  
Me ilusiono. Sé que voy a encontrarte, voy a encontrar al hombre detrás de ese bloque de hielo.  
Él, incluso, me abrazó. ¡Me abrazó! No sé qué lo llevó a hacerlo pero estaba en mis brazos. No me mostraba su rostro, creo que era por la vergüenza. Mi corazón iba a explotar. "Te amo Yuki" le dije y él solo me abrazó más fuerte. "Estoy aquí. No iré a ningún lado."  
Las cosas se volvieron más normales. Llegar a casa, cenar juntos, limpiar los fines de semana, mirar algunas películas…incluso…el fingir que iba a trabajar fuera de casa...  
Bad Luck fue nominado a mejor álbum del año. Honestamente no podíamos creerlo, todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena. En una noche increíble ganamos tres premios. Todo parecía ir bien, todo marchaba bien…  
Un nuevo golpe me sacudió de nuevo.  
Estaba viendo un programa de variedades hasta que lo veo…el chico de los ojos verdes, sentado siendo entrevistado. Aún mi mente no es capaz de digerir lo que veo en la pantalla.  
"Shindou Shuichi ¿Infiel?"  
La entrevistadora comienza a hacerle unas preguntas a alguien y el teléfono de la sala comienza a sonar. Antes de pensarlo corro a desconectarlo como si fuera un delator de lo que hice. Mi celular vibra, así que voy a agarrarlo, mientras reviso lo que me escriben, escucho como el tipo comienza a relatar la forma en que nos conocimos. ¡No puedo creerlo! Habla de ciertas cosas e incluso miente. Mentiroso, repito en voz baja cada vez más desesperado ¡Mentiroso!  
Miente diciendo que teníamos algo serio, que yo le decía que lo amaba y que dejaría a Yuki por él. Comienzo a buscar el número del canal para llamar a la producción por consejo de K. ¡Mentiroso! Digo con rabia sin gritar. Apreto los botones pero me da ocupado, me equivoco, me tiemblan las manos y sudo. Vuelvo a marcar mientras escucho la mierda que dice de mí.  
"Shuichi y yo nos llevamos muy bien en la cama y fuera de ella. Lo que tenemos es especial" "Yuki Eiri, ¿Sabe de esto?" "Quién sabe, estoy casi convencido de que no. Pero Shuichi no lo quiere, él mismo me dijo que es un idiota y que lo iba a dejar."  
Me giré al sentir su presencia, estaba serio, mirando la pantalla ante sus ojos sin expresión. "Está mintiendo." Dije pero no pude evitar dar un paso atrás cuando lo vi acercarse a mí. "No es verdad Yuki" Cerré los ojos fuertes esperando un golpe o un grito que nunca apareció. Cuando me animé a abrirlos la mano de Yuki estaba a unos metros de la mía sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico.  
"Shuichi me dijo que lo único que hace es sufrir a su lado. Yuki Eiri no es el príncipe que todas creen, siempre lo desprecia y hasta lo rechaza. Él dijo que es un bloque de hielo y hasta dijo que está loco." – Se escuchó en la T.V. y supe por la expresión de Yuki que sabía que era verdad, pero no me lo recriminó. En cambio se giró del todo frente a mí "Sabes qué hacer", aún con su mano extendida no podía comprender del todo, mi voz aún no salía. Pude escuchar el tono de llamada y una voz, "Canal 5 ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" Al ver que no podía reaccionar decidió responder él.  
"Habla Yuki Eiri. Quiero hablar con el productor del programa." Permanezco todo el tiempo como estúpido, viendo su desenvoltura al enfrentar un problema como aquel. Escucho el murmullo de la T.V. donde la reportera anuncia la llamada de Eiri al aire.  
Yuki le dijo que aquél tipo era un mentiroso, que era mentira que nuestra relación estaba mal. Que estaba seguro que estaba allí por mi fama y que seguramente su carrera como modelo se iba a ver impulsada si armaba un escándalo que los involucrara.  
Todos quedaron maravillados ante la defensa de aquel hombre en nombre de Shuichi. Hasta yo lo hice, quedé embobado con sus palabras, se refería hacia mí como una persona fiel, de confianza y trabajador, que jamás lo traicionaría. Decía que yo era talentoso y admirable. No pude evitar ponerme a sollozar, me comencé a quebrar por dentro. La culpa me invadía y mi estómago era un revoltijo.  
Solo pude escuchar "Sí. Está aquí".Nuevamente, el aparato se encontraba delante de mí. Estaba a punto de reclamar pero su mirada me alentaba a tomarlo, aún cuando yo no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que salvarlo por los dos. Respiré y asentí.  
Lo acusé de ser un mentiroso, de acusarlo de haber contratado a alguien parecido a mí. Que quien se veía en las cámaras era otra persona, que yo no me vestía ni maquillaba, ni recurría a lugares como el que él decía que me había conocido.  
Negué todo.  
Acusé a los panelistas de haberse dejado embaucar por un desconocido en lugar de verificar la información. Los acusé de haberme traicionado después de que tantas veces les ofreciera tanto Yuki como yo, entrevistas en cualquier lugar. Que me encontraba sorprendido y desilusionado con la producción del canal con la que tenían tan buena relación, eso, junto a nombrar a NG produjo el efecto de que intentaran disculparse, por supuesto, no querían perder contactos con la pareja más querida de Japón y con la productora de muchos artistas reconocidos. Sería una gran pérdida para el canal.  
Cuando colgué me sentía un tanto eufórico de haber sido tan convincente, había salido inmune de un escándalo público. Lo miré a Yuki esperando una confirmación y la sonrisa se me borró de los labios, no sabía qué significaba su mirada. No era de odio, pero me dejó congelado en mi lugar.  
Dio el primer movimiento al tironear del inalámbrico entre mis manos de forma brusca. Lo llamé aún cuando no sabía qué decirle, podía admitir o podía mentirle…tengo la sensación que él tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento.  
"No significó nada." Fue lo único que pude decir para evitar que se siguiera alejando sin mirarme. Colocó el teléfono en su sitio de forma lenta "Ese no es el problema". Escuchar su tono fue extraño y esperé a que continuara, me dejaba claro que no le molestaba que lo hubiera engañado, me dolió que le importara tan poco pero después pensaría en eso, la ansiedad me consumía… "¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?"  
El labio inferior me tembló, sentí una sacudida fuerte en mi cuerpo. No recordaba lo que había dicho ese tipo, apenas recordaba lo que dije en verdad entre las sábanas. Quería ser honesto, no quería mentirle, me juré nunca mentirle a él.  
Me decidí a decirle que era todo mentira aunque no recordara los hechos pero su mirada fija me dijo que no debía mentirle. "No recuerdo qué dijo" Él bufó molesto. "Jamás esperé que fueras así". Le dije que no entendía a que se refería, no me dio tiempo a explicárselo, no sabía cómo explicárselo. Le dije que lo sentía…me dijo algo que de verdad me lastimó más de lo que puedo recordar.  
Me dijo "Nunca esperé nada de nadie, ni siquiera de ti"  
Después de aquello no me pidió que me fuera o me ignoró, fue peor…me trató como si no hubiera pasado nada. Apenas se dirigía a mí, viví con una culpa enorme, mi pecho me aprisionaba con fuerza cuando lo veía. Él no me dejaba tocarlo, se alejaba antes de que apenas pudiera hacerlo.  
La tierra se abrió en medio de nosotros dos. Una brecha invisible.  
Quise reclamarle, si él tenía una amante o varias ¿Por qué quería hacerme sentir culpable por lo que había hecho? Le había pagado con la misma moneda.  
Durante tres meses no me tocó y no me sorprendió saber que se revolcaba con alguien más. Los infieles siempre dejan pistas, varias veces su celular sonaba con un número desconocido y para responder se alejaba de donde yo estaba.  
Maldito, estúpido. No me subestimes.  
No me costó tener la clave del resumen de cuenta del teléfono de la casa y del celular de Yuki, siempre repitiéndose ciertos números.  
Llamé. Escuché su voz y me hice pasar por trabajador del Banco de Tokyo para decirle que tenía una deuda por un concepto extraño en su resumen de cuenta. Yo ya había visto ese tipo de estafas en muchos lugares. Terminé la frase ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? Inevitablemente reveló que su nombre era Kumiko pero ella me dijo que no poseía una cuenta en ese banco. Le dije, pero usted ¿No es Yamaguchi? Un apellido, por supuesto, falso. Ella respondió ,no, mi nombre es Kumiko Sato. Oh lo lamento muchísimo, señorita Sato, debió haber un error en los datos de contacto de usuario, que tenga muy buenas tardes.  
Ya tenía su nombre...  
Está de más decir que ya había intentado esa técnica varias veces antes, la vez anterior me hice pasar por un médico de un hospital. Dije que había un paciente inconsciente internado que tenía su número de contacto en el celular. Así supe de la existencia de otra...  
Puse su nombre en el buscador de mi laptop, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Era una de las mujeres más hermosas de todo Japón. Cabellos rojos, labios carnosos y piel blanca. Tenía el rostro de una depredadora, ojos inteligentes y había algo que revelaba que no era nada inocente. No sabía a qué se dedicaba, no tenía ni una sola descripción de lo que hacía. Solo se veía imagen tras imagen de ella junto a decenas de hombres, guapos o ricos. No siempre con ambos atributos juntos.  
Pero un hombre destacaba entre todos ellos y lo reconocí de inmediato, era un actor muy famoso y cotizado, desvastadores ojos azules y cabellos como la noche. Hice click en una imagen que parecía sacada de una captura en una novela histórica, estaba él en un caballo blanco, vestido como un príncipe.  
Hermoso...dije. Suspiré inevitablemente, esos seres, pertenecían a una categoría superior. Movía el mouse sin parar sobre las imágenes, se detuvo en una. Ellos estaban casados...  
Pensé que tal vez debería buscarme otro amante yo también, al menos eso haría que sea más soportable vivir con Yuki. Pienso de inmediato las consecuencias que me podría traer pero ¿Qué más puede hacerme? Ya me descubrió uno. Un amante, dos, tres ¿Qué diferencia hace? Él mismo había dicho "No espero nada de ti"  
¿Sabes Yuki? A veces yo también necesito sentirme amado.  
Miré nuevamente la imagen de ese actor que debía ser la competencia de mi Yuki. La idea no me abandonó, la idea de estar con el hombre con el que estaba la amante de Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 02 - PRIMER CONTACTO

Miré nuevamente la imagen de ese actor que debía ser la competencia de mi Yuki. La idea no me abandonó, la idea de estar con el hombre con el que estaba casada la amante de Yuki.  
Yuki es mío, no pienso compartirlo, yo tengo su alma. Es mío. Quien se meta en medio de nosotros no saldrá indemne, yo me encargaré de eso. Destruiré su matrimonio, si no puedo hacerlo destruiré su imagen, si eso no puedo hacerlo destruiré lo que sea que quede a mi alcance...  
Tiemblo, me tiembla todo y quiero llorar de rabia...  
Soy el stalker número uno de Yuki Eiri. No me tomen por tonto, no voy a ser el idiota que soporte como se burlen delante mío. Sé como descubrir cuando me miente, sé cuando podría llegar a ser verdad lo que dice. Le saco información a Mizuki, su editora, cada vez que puedo siendo bastante sutil y eso también me permitió saber que oculta alguna cosas que él hace. No la culpo cuando decide no contarme algo, después de todo él es parte de su trabajo.  
Alguien más tiene sufrir por lo que yo siento.  
Quería estar con ese actor, quería que esa tal Kumiko sufriera lo que yo estaba sufriendo. Mientras Yuki dormía, yo lo miraba casi sin pestañear, imaginando lo que quería que sucediera.  
Lo siento Yuki. Quiero que sufras, quiero una vez verte llorar por mí. Porque siento que no te importo y si lloraras por mí podría significar que al menos te importaría perderme. Quiero verte celoso... si no puedo hacerlo, no lo harás jamás con alguien más. Juro por mi vida que no te olvidarás de mí, me amarás o me odiarás pero no seré indiferente.  
Sé que la vez anterior que supo del chico del pub no hizo nada, pero tal vez no lo hizo porque se enteró luego de la ruptura y estaba tranquilo de que no lo dejaría por él. Su enojo, o aparente enojo, fue simplemente porque había quedado mal frente a todos.  
Entiendo que lo que más le duele es el orgullo herido.  
Tomé el celular en medio de la oscuridad, en la pantalla, la hermosa imagen de ese actor. Sus ojos me abrazaban y me imaginé entre sus perfectos brazos, besando esos labios rosados...por supuesto, Yuki enterándose de aquello...  
-Lo siento hermoso, manché tu perfecta imagen en mis fantasías de mil formas posibles.  
Su nombre era Ryo Sawada y era mi nueva obsesión. Imagino en mi mente el disfrutar el engañarlo, hacerme la idea del sentimiento que tengo por Yuki, proyectarlo en Ryo, de esa forma es más fácil para mí. Tengo que creer que estoy enamorado de él. Siempre creí que mi enamoramiento por Yuki hacia que me transformara en alguien que puede hacer cualquier cosa, entonces, con este tipo tengo que hacer algo parecido.  
Primero, tengo que mejorar mi seguridad sobre mí mismo. Tengo que atraer la atención de alguien que considero mucho mejor que yo, pero las estúpidas revistas no sirven para guiarme. Voy a tener que arreglármelas como sea. Pienso en Yuki, en lo que hace él para atraer a cualquiera, no puede ser que simplemente caigan por su cara ¿Qué hace cuando intenta conquistar a alguien? Su verdadero carácter es de mierda pero no creo que con ellas él sea de la misma forma que conmigo.  
Los regalos de la tarjeta de crédito, los gastos de las cenas y en hoteles me dan una guía de lo que hace y pretende buscar ¿Dinero, fama? Yo comprobé que eso funciona pero con alguien que tenga ambición como el chico del pub...¿Qué hizo que ese chico terminara por enamorarse de mí?  
Me levanté entre casi toda la basura...le había enamorado porque me había acercado en la cama, nos volvímos íntimos. Él me entendía y yo a él, pensábamos igual...algo como una amistad pero que dejábamos ver la atracción de la pasión...  
Un pequeño gran detalle ¡soy un puto hombre!  
Pero puedo destruirla a ella sola o a los dos ¿Qué me importan? Puedo decirle simplemente que su mujer lo engaña, pero eso sería muy estúpido...se separan y ella iría en busca de Yuki a tiempo completo. Si él no se fija en mí, puedo convertirme en su mejor amigo y con el tiempo ver si puedo averiguar algo sobre Kumiko.  
Tengo que buscar una oportunidad de acercarme a él. Pensé rápidamente qué evento social era el más cercano que tendría Yuki, en los eventos sociales se suelen mezclar famosos de varias disciplinas. Me di cuenta que ninguno sería lo suficientemente cercano, prácticamente sabía todo su cronograma. Tendría una entrega de premios dentro de un año y no era secreto para nadie, es uno de los tantos que se hacen una vez cada año por una cadena de televisión. A veces lo acompaño cuando puedo, en otras va con la gente de la editorial.  
Esperé a un día entre semana, tenía que hacer averiguaciones previas. La dirección del estudio donde trabajaba, cuál era la relación matrimonial en la que se encontraban con Kumiko. Yo sospechaba que debían estar en problemas para que ella lo hiciera, pero no puedo adelantarme. Cuál era el horario de trabajo de Ryo, no debía ser muy difícil, solo es necesario hacerse amigo de la gente que mejor lo conoce. Sus fans.  
Me uní a toda red social, habida y por haber. Hice el trabajo detectivesco que me daba resultados con Yuki, pero al ser una persona desconocida las pocas partes del rompecabezas no encajaban del todo. Comencé a mandar chats a las administradoras de las páginas, mostrando interés en unirme, hubo algo interesante ahí. Un grupito muy chico y selecto se quedaba cada noche en la puerta de su casa esperando para obtener lo que sea, al día siguiente subiendo fotos pero estas chicas eran muy reservadas, se guardaban el secreto de cómo obtenían esas cosas.  
Me invitaron a una juntada de fans de Ryo Sawada en una de las plazas del centro, así que me aseguré de que fuera en uno de mis días de descanso.  
La vida no dejaba de correr y todavía tenía que ir a trabajar.  
En N.G. las cosas siguen igual. Tuoma nos propuso que delegaramos en alguien más el trabajo de la composición de las canciones, consideraba que estábamos muy sobrecargados. Por primera vez pensé que no había nada de malo en ello, hacía meses que no veíamos la luz del sol...me sorprendía que hubiéramos aguantado tanto tiempo solos. Sakuma, mi ídolo, me hizo comprender la situación en la que estábamos, cuando comenzara la gira serían meses de preparativos solo para tocar en distintos lugares y yo no estaba en mi mejor forma.  
-¿Por qué dices eso Sakuma?  
-En la última presentación de tus maquetas solo el cuarenta porciento fueron aceptadas. El resto de canciones no fueron ni siquiera tenidas en cuenta para mejoras.  
-Puedo mejorar. Tú hacías todas las composiciones en Nittle Grasper.  
-Siempre fui un prodigio en la música, tuve preparación en conservatorios. A diferencia tuya que saltaste a la fama por un toque de suerte, no puedes tener tiempo para aprender tecnicidades mientras estás en entrevistas, grabaciones, preparando coreografías, sesiones de fotos, etc. ¿Lo entiendes? No te deprimas, lo único que jamás te perdonaría sería que hicieras playback.  
-Eso nunca.  
Me pareció muy bajo que solo lo llamaran para decirme aquello pero seguramente no lo habría aceptado de otra persona, así que dí mi consentimiento pero quería que Bad Luck tuviera la decisión final sobre las canciones elegidas y que Bad Luck no se desligaría de la composición totalmente, podríamos sugerir mejoras y hacer modificaciones.  
Sabía que había hecho la decisión correcta, nadie me señaló con el dedo o me condenaron, entendían ese sentimiento que yo sentía. El de que tal vez Bad Luck ya no iba a ser solo nuestro...  
Intenté hablar con Yuki, contarle lo que me estaba pasando, pero parecía más entretenido en comer que prestame atención. Él decía que me escuchaba pero yo sabía que no era así, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos y se limitaba a asentir o monosílabos... en esos momentos pensaba con un hueco en el estómago ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué tipo de relación estoy peleando? ¿Estoy peleando por este estúpido que solo me desprecia?  
¿Alguna vez sintieron el desprecio?  
Yo sí...y hasta en cosas realmente estúpidas tengo que admitirlo. Pero hasta ese mínimo grano de arena suma cuando todo está mal.  
Todo empezó cuando un día, teniendo tiempo libre quise cocinarle algo a Yuki. Ya saben de lo que hablo, ese estúpido sentimiento que te invade de querer cuidar y hacer sentir bien a la persona que amas y sin saber por qué tiene algo que ver con su estómago.  
Luego de varios intentos fallidos, logré algo aceptable...no quiso comerlo. No solo llegó tarde sino que dijo que había comido afuera. Me tragué la tristeza por el rechazo y le dije que estaba bien. Lamenté haber tirado la comida a la basura, luego de comer yo solo.  
Volví a cocinar algo que le gustara, yo volvía del trabajo muy cansado pero esta vez él estaba en su estudio escribiendo. Esta vez aceptó, se veía que se había desvelado y aceptaría cualquier cosa. La cosa, no salió bien. No pensé que fuera quisquilloso, pero se quejó de que la cebolla no estaba bien cocinada, que estaba más salado de lo normal y por último dejó el plato por la mitad...volví a tirar la comida a la basura...  
La tercera vez que le cociné fue...luego de mucha práctica. Por fin había logrado una comida que le gustara y de forma más que aceptable, aunque no supe medir bien la cantidad. Esperé por él, esperé largo y tendido. Mi comida se enfrió, la de él también...  
Me pareció que todo el lugar estaba frío, yo estaba frío. Mi corazón lastimado, como mis dedos pero dolía mucho más. Esta vez no sabía dónde estaba metido, pero una vez que te engañan siempre crees que en cualquier cosa que hagan, hasta en lo más insignificante, crees que te están engañando. Más aún sabiendo que abiertamente te es infiel.  
Infiel. Me corrijo, solo soy uno de "Muchos amantes". Según lo que él mismo dejó claro en la prensa y en lo que se encarga de recordarme a diario.  
Me pregunto qué tipo de charlas tiene con ellas ¿Le hablas de lo estúpido que soy? ¿De cómo no se me da bien hacer las cosas de la casa? ¿De cómo tienes un idiota que lo da todo por tí? ¿Te ríes de mí cuando estás con ellas?  
Ese tipo de cosas escucho en mi cabeza cuando no está, no quiero ser así. A veces pienso que mi padre pudo haber hecho lo mismo cuando nos dejó. Puede ser estúpido pero a veces tengo el miedo de ser como esas personas que aceptan todo lo malo que les hacen.  
Internamente pienso que mi padre debía estar con otra persona antes de dejarnos, y que el que supuestamente lo haya hecho porque tenía un hijo maricón no me parecía razón suficiente.  
Comencé a llorar sabiendo que Yuki no vendría en el corto plazo y que tendría tiempo de recomponerme a tiempo para que no se de cuenta. Me comienzo lentamente a llenar de ira, le odio. Lo odio porque siento que es como mi padre, la situación no es similar más allá de la infidelidad pero comienzo a ver todo rojo de la rabia.  
Me odio por nunca haber enfrentado a mi padre, siempre escapé y nunca lo contacté para preguntarle por qué lo hizo. No quiero ser como mi madre, no quiero negar todo hasta que sea demasiado tarde.  
Una aguja, dos agujas, tres agujas en mi cuerpo por cada segundo que corre el reloj. No me di cuenta que las agujas en mi costilla se deben a que estoy hiperventilando.  
Comienzo a intentar controlarme antes de que el mareo pase a mayores.  
-Fuerza, me digo, tienes que ser fuerte. Que no tiemble la voz, no respires fuerte, no seas débil. Que no te importe...porque tiene que pagar por cada vez que te hizo esto.  
Al final del último suspiro consigo calmarme. Escucho los pasos a distancia antes de que introduzca la llave. Miro el reloj, lo odio de nuevo, ya son las once, llevo sentado cinco horas hasta que por fin abre la puerta.  
Deja sus cosas al entrar y me encuentra en silencio en la mesa en la sala. Al ver que no doy muestras de intentar saludar, lo hace él. Le digo que cociné, duda, pero finalmente responde que no comerá.  
No lo pienso, con una firmeza desconocida impulsada desde la ira camino hacia el tacho de basura y tiro la comida y el plato. Él pregunta que por qué tiré el plato a lo que simplemente respondo que no se necesitan dos platos si solo come uno en la casa.  
Me siento cansado. Me siento cansado de pelear, después de tanto tiempo. Él también parece cansado, no quiere discutir, solo se da vuelta camino a la habitación. Me duermo en el sillón de la sala, me pesa demasiado el alma.  
-Si estás harto de mí deberías simplemente abandonarme...  
Lo digo a la nada porque no tengo valor de decirlo de frente, menos cuando sé que cuando lo mire la voz me va a temblar. Quiero que me deje y a la vez no, en realidad, quiero que deje de darme esperanzas, así sería más fácil para mí dejar de autodestruirme en esta relación.  
Dejamos de hablar por unos días, no era muy necesario hacerlo, él trabajaba y yo también. Volví a la habitación pero todo era fácil cuando solo lo hacía para apoyar la cabeza y dormir.  
Hice lo mejor que pude para ocultar mi identidad cuando me junté con los fans de Ryo, no hicieron más que uno que otro comentario respecto a mi apariencia en voz baja acerca de que parecía un tanto sospechoso. Yo llevaba lentes, una gorra y una campera larga aprovechando que era un día fresco. Comentaban todo lo que habían averiguado, se presentaron una a una, cuando llegó mi momento les dije que venía desde lejos.  
La mayoría de las personas que estaban allí se marcharon, comenzaba a bajar cada vez más la temperatura. Yo había comenzado a perder las esperanzas en que consiguiera algo allí pero siendo ya las más de las diez, una de las chicas propuso que fuéramos al lugar donde se grababa el drama de Ryo Sawada porque tenía a un amigo productor que le dio la data que estaría trabajando hasta muy tarde. Fuímos caminando en un grupo de treinta personas apróximadamente.  
Me dolían las piernas pero ellas seguían apretadas en la puerta de la productora, creí que estaban locas, seguramente saldría por la puerta trasera. LLevaron regalos, pancartas, posters. Una de las chicas se apiadó de mí al ver que no había llevado nada y me regaló una foto de Ryo para que él pudiera firmarlo. No fue hasta las once y media de la noche que lo vimos aparecer, al ser tan poca gente él decidió quedarse a firmar, saludar y recibir regalos.  
Llevaba su cabello suelto, éste caía en picos hasta su nuca, llevaba uno lentes que lo hacían ver cool y vestía todo de negro. Era enorme y alto, tan pálido, siguió firmando unos minutos hasta que se frenó frente a mí con una sonrisa. No sé que expresión tenía yo pero él se rió y me pidió la foto que yo tenía en las manos, como idiota y nervioso se lo entregué. Me preguntó mi nombre y sin dudar dije "Para Shu", muy tarde caí en la cuenta que tendría que haber mentido, él no le dio mucha importancia. Me dio la mano y se alejó para subir a la camioneta, las chicas gritaban y se agolpaban, antes de subir a la camioneta lo vi dudar como si se hubiera acordado de algo, se giró y buscó con la mirada, clavó la mirada en mí nuevamente antes que lo llamaran para que subiera a la camioneta y desde una de las ventanas me observó con una pregunta evidente en su rostro. Era claro que me había reconocido, le sonreí en asentimiento y saludé con la mano antes de alejarme.  
Me fui satisfecho ante el primer contacto, no había esperado que fuera un hombre tan imponente, me sentí un colegial de nuevo. Intimado por su presencia y su voz profunda. Hacía cuánto que alguien no lograba que yo me quedara en silencio, me sentí emocionado porque solo me reconoció. No sabía si tenía que volver a aparecerme o qué, no estaba seguro de nada.  
Quise volver a aparecer por ese lugar de inmediato pero por ese entonces una bomba me explotó en la cara. Me llegó una denuncia de plagio de una banda que no conocía. Resultó que NG adquirió una canción para nosotros, con ella en sí no hubo problemas, el problema surgió cuando llamamos a un bajista para los arreglos y con intención o no, utilizó una melodía que ya existía. Con los días encontramos que casualmente dicho bajista había sido expulsado de la banda, salimos airosos del asunto, la banda no había registrado la canción porque lo expulsaron antes de que pudieran grabarla en estudio. No importa bien cómo terminó sino como nos afectó a todos durante casi dos semanas, nunca me había pasado esto, constantemente estuvimos con abogados y planeando cuidadosamente lo que le decíamos a la prensa. Teníamos que salir casi a diario a aclarar que Bad Luck no hacía tales tipos de cosas pero tuvimos que admitir que no todas las canciones eran nuestras. Aquello manchó nuestra imagen de forma negativa aunque no fuera algo realmente malo. Tuve un roce con Seguchi, le grité que gracias a su grandísima idea de mejorar a Bad Luck casi la habíamos cagado.  
Por un par de semanas estuve más que ocupado con todo eso, decidí aparecer nuevamente en la productora de Ryo. Se repitió nuevamente una escena similar a la anterior, chicas agolpándose en la puerta y entre todas ellas habíamos muy pocos hombres. Él salió y saludó nuevamente, ésta vez me ubicó al instante y me saludó con un asentamiento. Se acercó lentamente abriéndose paso con dificultad. "Volviste", me dijo y yo le sonreí, le dije que le había llevado un presente y le entregué una bolsa. "Gracias por tu esfuerzo" me miró y me lo agradeció, miró alrededor y como yo se dio cuenta que no debería prestarme más atención si no quería que sospecharan. Sin palabras le hice un movimiento de que podía marcharse y que no me lo tomaría mal, él lo captó y siguió su camino.  
En la noche recibí un agradecimiento por el presente en mi celular, le había dejado una tarjeta con mi número junto con una botella de vino. Como todo un caballero me invitó a cenar, supuse que no quería ser grosero al preguntar qué hacía metido entre sus seguidores, lo mejor era preguntarlo personalmente y me pareció bien.  
Por primera vez pude verlo sin el disfraz que utilizamos los famosos para no ser reconocidos, llevaba un hermoso traje gris a medida. Luego de unos minutos de formalidades, se mostró curioso de que estuviera en aquél lugar. Le dije que no era raro, que yo como tantos otros seguía su trabajo de cerca y que simplemente, después de mucho pensarlo, me atreví a buscarlo. Él se sorprendió, me dijo que podría haberme acercado por su mánager, o por otras formas. Se rio de verdad cuando le dije que no lo había pensado, aunque fuera una pequeña mentira blanca.  
Como si nada entre charla y charla me dijo que conocía a Yuki. Casi se me cae el tenedor de la mano.  
-¿Es así?  
-Sí, él escribe el guión de nuestro drama ¿No lo sabías?  
No podía creerlo, así que ellos se conocían por eso, Yuki jamás me había dicho que estaba metido en ese tipo de trabajo aún cuando lo veía ocupado a diario.  
-Sueles ¿Verlo mucho?  
-No. La verdad no, solo cuando tenemos reuniones para realizar alguna modificación en los guiones. No suele ir a las grabaciones como lo hacen la mayoría de los guionistas.  
-Eso es extraño. Él es muy dedicado, le gusta controlar todos los detalles.  
-Bueno, no sé si tendría que estar diciéndote esto pero tengo entendido que discutió con el director porque cambiaron la orientación de la historia original.  
-Oh, entiendo.  
Puede ser que para el resto de las personas aquello no fuera significante pero sé que para Yuki lo es, alguna vez lo habíamos hablado, sus historias eran sus creaciones. Era el mundo de fantasías donde él veía a protagonistas pasar por horrores y terminar siendo felices, lo que él siente que no merece. A mí acaban de robarme parte de Bad Luck, a él le están robando su historia. Me pregunto por qué no me lo contó y entiendo que ni siquiera se lo pregunté...  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, solo que ahora entiendo muchas cosas.  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-Nada importante. Mmm... ¿Te molestaría si voy a ver las grabaciones?  
Me dijo que no veía problema pero que tendría que hablar con el director, él se encargaría de hacérselo llegar. Por mucha empatía que sentía con Yuki por lo que estaba pasando no borraba para nada lo que yo sentía.  
Estuve por un momento a punto de arrepentirme pero si porque pasaran este tipo de cosas renunciara no tendría que haberlas empezado en primer lugar. Me mandó un mensaje unos días después diciendo que no habría problema con que fuera al estudio y me puse en camino...  
Quién sabe lo que pasaría a partir de este punto...solo sé que tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 03- CONFIANZA  
"La venganza no es sinónimo de odio, sino de reparación; por eso no es lo mismo que la represalia. Cualquiera que piense que la venganza es rencor y mezquindad, no ha hecho bien sus deberes"  
Gonzalo Ugidos- Grandes venganzas de la historia

Sin dudas era un hombre hermoso. Su piel era más clara que la mía, su rostro fino pero no andrógino como el de mi Yuki. La mandíbula de Yuki se asemejaba a un diamante. Ryo era más masculino, de nariz recta y ojos color hielo entre pestañas negras y cejas perfectamente definidas. Su cabello algo largo, caía en un par de picos en su rostro y nuca. Tenía un agregado de cabello largo en una coleta. Por supuesto, estaba siendo preparado para su papel de señor de la guerra feudal.  
Me di cuenta en ese instante del murmullo alrededor mío, algunos miembros del staff me miraban y cuando giré a verlo vi que él también, tenía su mirada de hielo encima de mí. Quise aparentar confianza, pero mis piernas temblaron por ser descubierto. Solo atiné a sonreírle y asentir, pidiéndole permiso para acercarme y él accedió con otro asentimiento. Entonces lo saludé y me devolvió el saludo, preguntó si había tenido inconvenientes para llegar allí. Ahh ,pensé, en que voz era tan profunda, me hizo tambalear hasta en mis propios fundamentos cuando dijo mi nombre.  
Resultó ser un hombre agradable, que sonreía bastante seguido, eso me impulsó a entrar en un terreno de confianza, no me di cuenta al comienzo que era solo cortesía. Tenía que cambiar ese detalle.  
Me acerqué a verlo desde la pequeña pantalla que tenía el director, todos fueron amables conmigo, incluso varias personas me pidieron autógrafos. El mánager de Ryo permaneció a mi lado y se tomó el tiempo de explicarme cosas del ambiente. Les pedí si podría ir a ver las grabaciones en otra ocasión y por supuesto que estuvieron encantados, aunque al director no lo convenció mucho que el personal se distrajera con mi presencia.  
Así fue como ocasionalmente ví el trabajo de aquél hombre tan talentoso oculto en una esquina. Era más que cuidadoso en no cruzar mi camino con el de Yuki, tenía terror de cruzármelo por eso me acercaba cuando el personal necesario para trabajar ya se encontrara en el set de grabación o en la hora del almuerzo, sabía que Yuki nunca aceptaría ser acosado con preguntas mientras disfrutaba de su hora de descanso. Pero Ryo no había mentido cuando dijo que no estaba casi nunca.  
No pude evitar pensar en que Ryo parecía no sentir nada de rencor por Yuki, hablaba como si se refiriera a cualquier persona del set ¿Sería que su trato no era para nada cercano? ¿Cómo conoció a la esposa de Ryo? ¿Qué llevó a Yuki a hacer lo que hizo? A diferencia de Yuki, Ryo era una persona más accesible aunque fuera en la superficie, imponía una presencia de una persona justa, no era una persona a toma en broma.  
En donde Yuki daba la impresión de ser un amargado, Ryo era amable. En donde Yuki daba la impresión de ser frívolo, Ryo daba la impresión de ser correcto.  
Siempre pensé que Yuki y su hermano Thatsuha eran parecidos pero en apariencia opuestos. Pero tengo que reconocer que la antítesis en personalidad era Ryo.  
-¿Podría ser que Yuki sienta envidia de Ryo y por eso compite con él? Que infantil...no puede ser.  
Pero cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que veo cómo la gente lo rodea me convenzo más que Yuki pudo haber visto a este hombre como una competencia a su masculinidad. Tal vez no soportaba ver una pareja joven que declarara amor porque Yuki no creía en el amor.  
¿Podría ser que Yuki solo quiso meterse entre ellos para demostrar que era más que Ryo? ¿Era así? Luego de varias charlas y escuchar sobre su esposa en ocasiones solo podía determinar que eran una pareja normal, demasiado normal para mi gusto. Y algo que yo había aprendido es que "Nadie es normal", al menos en unos recién casados que llevan dos años de relación. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que encontrara la grieta.  
-¿Dónde estuviste?  
-¿Mmm? Ah, estuve con Bad Luck yendo a ver a bandas.  
-¿En mitad semana?  
\- En realidad fueron recitales pero mirábamos a los soportes ¿Quieres que sirva el postre?  
Yuki me miró serio, tal vez porque me notaba extraño estos días. Estábamos tranquilos, yo no estaba celándolo todo el día. Noté que siguió mirándome a pesar que yo ya no lo hacía, conocía bien esa mirada que te dice que esa noche te va a desgarrar el alma pero yo sentía que no podía hacerlo porque me iba a descubrir. No puedo controlar mis sentimientos cuando estoy con él. Aguanté todo lo que pude sin mirarlo antes de que el se rindiera y fingiera que esa mirada nunca estuvo en sus ojos.  
Aprieto el lugar donde está mi corazón y pido por favor que deje de latir tan rápido, que mi cuerpo deje de desearlo tan mal...soy un desastre andante.  
-¿Qué te pasa? -Me pregunta Hiro y solo decirle que nada, me pregunta si hay algún tipo de problema con Yuki y no quiso desistir de que seguramente había un problema allí.  
-Ésta vez te creeré pero la próxima no lo dejaré pasar. ¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas el pub heaven&hell Rock?  
-¿Al que fuímos la última vez?  
-Sí, ese. Recibí el llamado del dueño quiere que vayamos a ver a una banda, dice que son muy buenos. Lograron llenar el lugar varias noches.  
Yo me sentía cansado, la verdad, pero el pensar en que alguien más se está esforzando porque otras personas los noten, yendo con la corriente y que la oportunidad se pierda porque yo "Me siento cansado" no parece razón suficiente. Así que respiré profundo, me estiré e hice frente a un día como un idol completo.  
Lo único destacable de la semana fue cuando una banda que hasta ese momento no conocía apareció en el escenario de Heaven&hell rock. Era una banda de seis personas que se encontraban en el escenario, la chica que estaba frente al micrófono se la notaba nerviosa, mejor dicho abrumada por la cantidad de personas que habían en el lugar. Me recordó a la adrenalina que suelo sentir antes de salir al escenario.  
Habló con una voz suave, que no temblaba pero al reirse se notaba el nerviosismo que la delataba. Llevaba el cabello en unos colores de arcoiris azules, blancos y violetas. Sus ojos entre marrones oscuros, cara aniñada y nariz pequeñita. Destacaba sin dudas, era muy bonita. No pude evitar pensar que era mi tipo ideal si me gustaran las mujeres...tenía curvas, algo raro en una chica japonesa pero pensé que era muy atractiva en detalle y lo hacía, destacaba.  
Miré entre la gente que la acompañaba, todas eran chicas, algunas vestidas como lolitas y otras totalmente de negro pero no por eso menos extravagantes.  
Miré a Hiro, quién me devolvió un gesto como que tampoco sabía de qué venía todo esto. La apariencia era llamativa pero no original, la industria japonesa está llena de Visual Kei y de j-rock. De verdad rogaba porque esta banda no fuera una más de esas. Tenía expectativas de que fuera justificada la presencia de tanto público.  
Comenzó con un coro de tres integrantes, seguido de una intro en el que se destacó la batería. Ella comenzó a cantar con una voz desgarrada pero no hablaba de amor, hablaba del mundo, de la gente que espera a ser salvada por una profecía, engañados por lobos con piel de cordero y políticos corruptos. Finalmente una rebelión, en la que todos terminaron levantando sus puños y gritando mientras la música sonaba al sonido de una batalla. Fue algo violento que te golpeaba en la cara, no hacía falta que esa chica gruñera mientras cantaba. Solo necesitaba expresar el sentimiento de que alguien busca algo más.  
Cuando terminó la canción pensé que no habría nada más con que nos sorprendiera. Era una banda que hablaba de política. Pero su siguiente canción habló sobre algo más filosófico, buena canción pero supe de inmediato que era muy profunda para que alguien entendiera el significado, la gente la cantó, era pegadiza. No estoy seguro de haberla entendido, pero tengo que admitir que el nivel musical era otro. Complejo, muy acertado con la temática.  
Cuando terminó el set de canciones todos nos quedamos con ganas de más. Era el sombrero de un mago, cada canción era única. Política, filosofía, naturaleza, religión...a pesar de ello lo aceptaban como si fuera la mejor canción de amor. Digo amor porque es un sentimiento que es conocido, nadie estuvo en una guerra sin embargo lo gritaban como si estuvieran ahí.  
Salí del lugar con cierto desconcierto, noté que Hiro había grabado el recital en su celular y lo miraba moviendo sus dedos a velocidad extrema.  
-Shindou-san ¿Qué te pareció?- Mientras Suguro me miraba con cierta expectativa en mi respuesta, era extraño ver esa emoción en sus ojos.  
-No estoy seguro de lo que siento. Tocan muy bien, extremadamente bien pero no estoy seguro de lo que me hicieron sentir. Es decir, siempre me insistieron con transmitir lo que siento y allí solo me confudieron.  
-Bueno pero míralo de esta forma, si tuvieras que decir que fue un buen o mal concierto ¿Qué dirías?  
-Que ciertamente me encantó.  
Y no mentía,había estado sumido en la música hasta el final sin aburrirme y la presentación fue bastante prolija. Quería volver a verlas algunas veces más antes de contactarlos.  
Seguí con mi plan de meterme por la fuerza en la vida de Ryo. Poco a poco en su círculo, mezclándome con los suyos. Buscando cada oportunidad para estar cerca de él como su fan, por supuesto que era desconfiado de mi actitud pero dejaba pasar aquello y seguía insistiendo que viera la parte sin malas intenciones.  
Buscando un acercamiento, aunque fuera a través de un coqueteo ocasional.  
Él los ignoraba, yo no sabía si lo hacía de forma intencional o simplemente lo obviaba. Yo soy el "Marica declarado por televisión Nacional", él es un tipo recto con una reputación casi perfecta aunque un poco distante.  
Fui aprendiendo que su forma amable y caballerosa de tratar a los compañeros de trabajo era simplemente por respeto. Si todos se llevan bien, van con el mismo objetivo a que todo salga perfecto. Era un perfeccionista nato...y un manipulador de primera.  
Aprendí hace tiempo a reconocer ese tipo de persona ¡Vamos! Trabajo con Thuoma Seguchi ¿Cómo no sospechar de cada persona que sonríe cuando apenas te conoce? Verlo de esa forma me hace sospechar que sabe algo acerca de la relación de Kumiko con Yuki. Con el tiempo la sospecha desapareció, él nunca hizo mención a ello pero no por eso lo subestimé. Hizo referencias a su esposa lo cual hacía que yo me pusiera tenso, porque hablaba de ella como yo cuando estaba completamente ciego por Yuki.  
Podría parecer raro que hablara de ella de la nada pero entendí rápidamente que no era indiferente a mis coqueteos y al parecer creyó que nombrarla levantaría una barrera entre ambos...por supuesto, eso nunca me detendría, pero le daría una tregua por el momento. No quería que me alejara.  
No me caía bien los comentarios de esa mujer, solo escuchar que la nombraba hacía que mi estómago se estrujara. Lo decía, pero sus ojos no sonreían como lo hacían sus labios. Me reconocí en él. En esa esperanza ciega de que todo está bien, se convence en que ella lo ama, intenta creer que los defectos son pasajeros. Frente a mí su imagen casi se santificó, me preguntaba por qué una persona como él tenía que pasar por esto.  
Con el tiempo la cercanía se fue haciendo más íntima gracias a mi actitud despreocupada, que hacía que tocara temas personales sin darles demasiada importancia. Aunque era más seguido que nos habláramos por celular.  
No sé si fue lo correcto centrarme tanto en él, soy completamente consciente que estoy dejando un camino libre a Yuki para hacer lo que quisiera pero cada vez que veía algo sospechoso, yo fantaseaba con el resultado de lo que estaba haciendo. Decía que salía a trabajar pero ahora no me cabía ninguna duda que la mayoría de sus salidas no eran para ir al estudio de grabación o la editorial, eso me hacía enfurecer.  
Cuando me enfurezco, tiemblo...me pongo rojo y los ojos se inyectan en sangre. Tengo que admitir que en esos momentos no pienso bien.  
Fue uno de esos días que vislumbré la grieta. Me junté a almorzar con Ryo pero con mi cabeza en Yuki que había salido a trabajar pero que no apareció en el estudio, tal como lo había esperado cuando vi a su deportivo rojo salir para el lado contrario de la productora.  
Noté en principio mi silencio y lo miré para ver si me había descubierto pero noté su mismo extraño comportamiento. Pregunté qué pasaba. Dudó bastante en contarme, me dijo que sospechaba que su esposa lo engañaba.  
Permanecí en silencio unos segundos más de la cuenta, simplemente sentí culpa, no sabía si decirle que mi amante era el de ella o hacer de cuenta que no sabía nada. Pero yo sabía mejor que nadie que él se enojaría si dejaba pasar el tiempo y luego se enteraba de todo.  
Mientras tanto él me contaba lo mucho que había hecho por ella. Lo mucho que la amaba, que había hecho tanto por ignorar lo que le advertían y si lo hubieran conocido, les aseguro que también le hubieran creído, porque era un hombre que tenía muchos valores que venían de su familia.  
Él me había contado que dejó su pueblo pequeño para triunfar en la ciudad, aquí él estaba solo con su mánager. Su familia se negó a dejar los campos de viñedo, aunque les iba muy bien no quisieron dejar aquél lugar. Al contrario de lo que todos creían, él soñaba con una familia como en la que había sido criado él. Sus abuelos se habían conocido a los trece años y llevaban juntos desde hace más de sesenta años.  
Ese hombre no lloró pero sus ojos lo querían, estaban irritados.  
Tengo que admitir que dudé demasiado en lo que debía hacer pero finalmente opté por hablar, aún sabiendo que luego él me odiaría. Llevábamos una amistad de casi diez meses, me sentía demasiado mal por engañarlo así, suficiente debía tener con su mujer.  
Tengo algo que decirte, dije, sin mirarlo directamente. Él se detuvo en su autocompasión y me miró desconcertado. Le dije que sabía quién era la persona que estaba con ella y le dije que era mi novio. Las palabras tardaron en caer en su cabeza, primero balbuceó un qué y preguntó por qué estaba tan seguro. Opté nuevamente por la verdad, solo guardándome el detalle del por qué me había acercado a él. Me dijo "Así que esa fue la razón por la que me buscaste ¿Qué pretendías que sucediera?", hasta ese momento yo jamás había conocido más que su amabilidad, ahora era un hombre herido y traicionado por aquel que había comenzado a considerar más que un conocido.  
Comenzó a gritarme delante de todos, diciéndome que había confiado en mí. Que me había contado miles de veces muchas cosas de su relación y que yo no había sido ni un poco compasivo con él. Maldijo a Yuki miles de veces, dijo que iba a matarlo y su esposa también. Por último gritó que debería golpearme a mí también por traidor. Las dependientas del restaurant en dónde estábamos llamaron al jefe que intentaba en vano sacarnos del lugar y que él no se me abalanzara encima. Cuando por fin se calmó, salió primero por la puerta. Yo salí en su búsqueda luego de pagar lo que habíamos consumido.  
Lo llamé y lo seguí unos pasos por detrás. Era increíble ver su espalda encorvada y sus manos en los bolsillos. Caminamos una media hora hasta llegar a una plaza donde se detuvo en un pequeño puente sobre un lago.  
-¿Qué pretendías que sucediera? Me preguntó. Suspiró ¿Cuál era tu plan? Supongo que tenías un plan si lograste llegar hasta mí.  
-Es muy obvio lo que pensaba- le dije-, quería volverme tu amante para darle una lección a esos dos.- Se rió de forma sarcástica.  
-No soy gay, no puedo asegurarte que siquiera me ponga duro estando contigo.  
-Lo siento, nunca fui demasiado creativo.  
-Lo siento Shuichi pero necesito pensar solo. Necesito hacer mi duelo solo.  
-Entiendo. Lamento que esto sea así. Tienes mi número, por favor,no me bloquees. Te escribiré.  
-Shuichi.- Me llamó antes que me alejara del todo.- Sé que no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió. El que estés aquí demuestra que debió dolerte tanto como a mí. Lamento haberte llamado traidor, fue la rabia lo que me hizo reaccionar así.  
-Ryo, eres demasiado bueno. No te mereces lo que te hizo.  
-Tú tampoco te lo merecías, Shuichi, tú tampoco.  
No pude volver a NG, les dije a los chicos que me tomaría libre lo que quedaba del día. Fui a un arcade a hacer lo que fuera que podía hacer hasta cansarme, mi cabeza era un caos. Estaba enojado por como habían salido las cosas. Todo había ocurrido demasiado pronto, lo planeé meticulosamente y ahora todo al garete solo por mi bocaza.  
Mientras volvía sobre mis pasos al departamento sus palabras no se borraron de mi cabeza y yo lo único que deseaba hacer era llorar. No pude hacerlo porque cuando llegué estaba Yuki, esperándome con la cena, me trató de una forma tan familiar y tranquila que me hizo darme cuenta que hacía tiempo que estábamos bien. Parecía que mi actitud pesada y jocosa se la había llevado Ryo y Yuki solo disfrutaba del momento de paz. No le recriminé sus salidas justamente porque ellas me permitían tener tiempo para acosar a mi nueva obsesión.  
¿Quién te prepara para reaccionar a un engaño? Simplemente no se puede pensar, te tiembla la voz, te tiemblan las piernas y lo único que pides es tener fuerzas para no llorar frente a esa persona. No demostrarle que logró arruinarte...yo fallé muchas veces en eso pero más me duele que ni siquiera le preocupa.  
Cuando lo miro no dejo de preguntarme si él entiende, o no, que para mí esto es una relación. Yuki no dejó de atenderme en lo que sexo se refiere, aunque a veces me producía asco hacerlo. Lo hacía porque era el Yuki que yo amo pero me daba asco besar los mismos labios que habían estado recorriendo la anatomía de otras mujeres, pensar que ese miembro que entraba en mí había estado en otros lugares. Eso me hizo sentir algo de repugnancia, por más que le pidiera que se bañara o que viera que efectivamente lo hacía no borraba la sensación.  
Cada vez que lo hacíamos me sentía sucio y tenía que bañarme, cepillarme los dientes y usar jabón antibacteriano. Por supuesto que nunca lo dije, cada loco con su cuento.  
Esa noche, él intentó meter sus dedos en mi boca para lubricarme, sin quererlo tuve una arcada. Yuki pareció preocuparse pero no pude detener mi accionar, corrí al baño y vomité. Él me esperó en la puerta pacientemente, era extraño tanta atención pero me sentía tan mal que no quise salir a enfrentarlo. Es que simplemente lo imaginé "lubricando" a alguien más y luego de eso metiendo sus dedos en mi boca.  
Cuando salí él ya no estaba, lo llamé y me respondió desde la cocina, me estaba preparando un té. Dios sabía lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre, daría mi vida entera porque fuera mío una sola vez. Cuando se giró a mirarme no parecía molesto, más bien preocupado.  
-Te amo Yuki. - Le dije antes de tomar la bebida y que viera que mi voz me iba a fallar por el llanto.  
-Ya lo sé mocoso.  
Pareció aliviado cuando dije aquello, pensé por un momento que estuviera preocupado porque hacía tiempo que no le decía que lo amaba. Su ya lo sé mocoso, sonó suave. Dentro de poco cumpliríamos tres años de pareja. Aún sin definir si éramos o no, novios. Bajo títulos como pareja, amantes ambos funcionábamos hasta ese momento.  
Aunque eso no me importó en el momento que dormimos abrazados, él me abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte...pero en mi cabeza retumbó una oración "Tú tampoco te lo merecías, Shuichi, tú tampoco."  
El problema no desapareció, por supuesto, pero opté por otras soluciones. Cuando la imagen de él sobre mí era demasiado para mi cabeza optaba por girarme y no verlo cuando teníamos relaciones. Él nunca permitía que yo cubriera mi rostro o que cerrara los ojos, antes era por verguenza, ahora ya no podía poner aquella excusa. Dejaba que lo hiciera, que se descargara con mi cuerpo, aunque ahora no siempre yo lo acompañaba en el éxtasis. La idea del engaño me quitaba el deseo, entonces optaba fingir un orgasmo inexistente para luego ir al baño obligándome a terminar el trabajo solo...bajo la ducha...con mi jabón antibacteriano.  
Él se esforzaba por darme placer, siempre fue así, complaciente, pero me llenaba a la vez de tristeza que no fuera la única persona con la que fuera de esa forma. Me preguntaba si a ellas también las abrazaba después del coito, si a ellas les practicaba sexo oral y luego me besaba a mí.  
Que asco...  
¿Y las enfermedades? Si quiera ¿Se cuidaba? Cuál era mi límite para preguntarle aquello sin que saltara como leche hervida. Siquiera ¿Yo tengo el derecho a hacer tal cuestionamiento?  
No pude evitarlo, nuevamente, esa semana me hice un chequeo. El último había dado bien pero no quería vivir así. Sin darme cuenta otra vez estaba deprimido.  
Pasaron un par de semanas y recibí un llamado de Yoshiki Kitazawa diciéndome que Riku quería venir de visitas, no sería la primera vez pero sí hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a mi hijo. Sabía que Yuki estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo pero no creía que hubiera problemas así que le dije que sí.  
Limpié la casa y lavé la ropa desde muy temprano. Preparé un café para Yuki, hacía rato que no salía de su estudio, ni siquiera para comer así que fuí a comprar pastel y serví una porción. Toqué la puerta pero nadie me atendió, se escuchaba de fondo el tecleo desenfrenado. Volví a golpear un par de veces más y lo llamé. Antes que pudiera decirle algo, me gritó, me dijo que no tenía tiempo para estupideces, que yo ya debería saber que cuando no atendía era porque su trabajo estaba dando frutos. Mi rostro permaneció serio hasta que el notó que en mis manos había una taza de café y una porción de pastel.  
-Vi que no comías hace rato y pensé traerte algo.- Hizo el intento de decirme algo pero lo interrumpí.-No debí preocuparme.  
Empujé contra su pecho la bandeja y caminé hacia la sala profundamente enojado, con rabia. Él dudó pero finalmente me siguió, se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo, lo corté de nuevo, no importa, le dije, yo también tengo que ir a trabajar solo quería despedirme. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta le dije que Riku vendría a visitarnos, me recriminó no haberle consultado, dijo que tenía poco tiempo para entregar y que no podía concentrarse con el ruido que hacíamos.  
-Además sabes pefectamente que cada vez que no estás me lo dejas para que sea yo quién lo cuide.  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos Yuki. No es como si vivieran a la vuelta de la esquina para venir a visitarnos cuando quieren. Riku por fin está de vacaciones del colegio y ya tiene el pasaje para el viernes a la noche y no le voy a decir que no.  
-Claro. Tómate todo el tiempo de mundo para invitar a gente a mi departamento.  
-Si tanto te molesta puedo alquilar un departamento por unos días para nosotros dos.  
-No seas exagerado, solo te estoy pidiendo que retrases todo unos días, al menos hasta que pueda cumplir con las entregas.  
-¿Hace cuánto no le escribes o le llamas a Riku? ¿Hace cuánto que no vemos a nuestro hijo?  
-Shuichi, él no es nuestro hijo. Que te llame mamá no quiere decir que seamos algo ¡Sabes perfectamente quién es! Es el hijo del hombre que quiso violarme, nada más. No entiendo tú apego a ese mocoso. Él no es nuestro problema. Nosotros no tenemos hijos, no podemos tener hijos. Tienes que entenderlo.  
Por supuesto que eso me dolió más de lo que admitiría. Estar Riku , Yuki y yo me hacía sentir que éramos una familia. Y siempre había soñado con tener una y Yuki estaba ahora aquí sin darse cuenta que me estaba robando el sueño de mi vida.  
-Voy a ...voy a averiguar un lugar donde quedarnos al menos un par de semanas.  
-...Shuichi...  
Negué con la cabeza, intentó sostener mi brazó pero me liberé y cerré la puerta. Me eché a correr hacia mi trabajo, simplemente esa discusión hizo que llegara tarde. Saludé a todos y me encontré a todos demasiados entretenidos hablando de la boda de Hiro y Ayaka. Los meses se me habían pasado volando y a pesar de verlo cada día hablar sobre los preparativos seguí sin caer en cuenta de que no faltaba nada más que una semana.  
-¿En qué piensas Shuichi estás distraído? - Me dijo Hiro con preocupación. No quería ver esa expresión en él, menos en vísperas de su casamiento. Le dije que estaba pensando en que Riku llegaría el viernes a la noche y que debía ir a buscarlo, no estaba seguro si llegaría a ir a buscar mi traje de padrino. Como siempre su solución fue rápida, consultó con K para que fuera por el traje y yo podría ir a buscar a Riku al aeropuerto.- ¿Lo ves? Problema solucionado.- Me dijo, por supuesto, ojalá todo fuera tan rápidamente solucionado.  
Miré un rato a K pensando en si debía o no pedirle otro favor. Lo llamé cuando vi que terminaba de hablar con Sakano, le pedí que me consiguiera un departamento para unos días, le dije que era para Riku y para mí. Me preguntó si estaba todo bien con Yuki, le dije que estaba todo perfecto que solo era porque él tenía demasiado trabajo y no quería molestarlo. No sé si me creyó, estoy casi seguro que no. No tuve ni ganas , ni fuerza de fingir que no pasaba nada.  
Nuevamente estábamos transitando el principio de mes, revisé con desesperación las cartas recibidas con resúmenes de cuenta. Tiré los anuncios, separé lo que pertenecía a Yuki de los que eran míos. Mis manos temblaban con miedo de ser atrapado pero sabía que no ocurríría, Yuki no le da demasiada importancia a esos papeles. Se lo llevé, los miró y luego los guardó en un cajón en la sala. Adónde iban a parar todas las facturas y comprobantes de servicios.  
Lo observé de reojo cuando volvió a su "Santuario", yo fingí mirar la tele. Cruzamos algunas palabras en las que me preguntaba por qué no había vuelto a la cama, puse una excusa estúpida como que me había enganchado a una novela. Solo en ese momento noté que lo que estaba mirando era la novela de Ryo que se daba muy tarde en la noche ¡Me sentía estúpido! Como si hubiera revelado mi plan, aunque luego pensé que no tendría razones para sospechar de mí.  
Yuki miró la pantalla por curiosidad, no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio y su cara no expresó nada. Nunca sé en qué diablos piensa, nunca sé si miente o no, a menos claro que supiera por otros medios lo que debería estar haciendo. Pero si fuera solamente por la palabra, honestamente, no sé que piensa, siente o si miente.  
Me dijo que si miraba tanta porquería me atrofiaría el cerebro, que fuera a descansar. Le dije que lo haría en un rato. Y se marchó, dejándome con una sensación amarga ¿Sospecharía de mis encuentros con Ryo? Aún era muy pronto para que tuviera razones para sospechar, quiero que se entere, pero no antes de que realmente lograra llevar a mi cama al hombre que salía en la pantalla.  
Salí disparado al cajón donde estaban las facturas y tan silencioso como un ladrón tomé las que eran de su celular y de la tarjeta de crédito. Revisé primero las del celular, los comparé con mi papel de números agendados, algunos ya los conocía de memoria.  
-Thuoma...Thatsuha...Mizuki...la editorial...Yoshiki...¿Yoshiki?  
Caí en la cuenta que había unas llamadas a Yoshiki Kitazawa ¿Podría ser que Eiri hubiera llamado a Riku después de que le reclamara que no hablaba mucho tiempo con él o podría ser que lo llamó para decirle que no viniera? Bueno...eso tendía tiempo de averiguarlo después. Pero había otro número que se repitió en varias ocasiones...Kumiko.  
No importaba cuántas veces me hiciera la idea, no importaba, siempre dolía como la primera vez. En aquél maldito papel figuraban solo las llamadas, algunas no pudo identificarlas pero ahora carecían de sentido, en especial porque en ninguna de ellas figuraban lo que hubieran hablado o lo que se dijeran por otros medios de mensajería como chats. Eso lo hacía un trabajo casi inútil.  
Tiré el papel en la caja y tomé el de la tarjeta de crédito. Eso me diría los lugares en donde estuvo, no me sorprendí ver salidas a restaurantes de lujo y los montos que figuraban en ellas. Pero algo sí me dolió, un gasto, una joyería de renombre. Un gasto en dólares. El detalle solo decía el código del producto y nombre del lugar.  
Anoté varias cosas. El nombre de la joyería, el importe , el código y lo busqué en el celular...era un collar hermoso, uno que le quedaría bien a cualquier...puta, tenía un rubí.  
En mi cabeza apareció una imagen de Yuki abrazando a Kumiko y diciéndoles que tenía un regalo para ella para luego colocarle el collar.  
Maldije a Yuki. Yo que hace tres años que llevo a su lado, jamás me trajo un presente. Nunca me llevó a cenar, nunca...nunca hizo nada por mí. ¡Tengo veinte años y jamás conocí lo que es ser cortejado!  
¡Me estoy volviendo loco!  
Volví a sacar la factura del teléfono, comprobé los días de las llamadas. En su mayoría eran viernes, sábados y domingos. Esos...esos debían ser los días en los que arreglaban para encontrarse.  
Le mandé un mensaje a Ryo pero no le dije nada respecto a lo que había descubierto, solo le dije que necesitaba verlo. Quería verlo, quería hacerlo, quería ver a alguien que entendiera lo que estoy sintiendo. Estaba desesperado.  
Nos juntamos sin más al día siguiente en un bar, me sorprendí de ver a un hombre que parecía devastado. No hizo falta que preguntara, ambos entendimos lo que le pasaba a uno y lo que sabía otro. Abrí lentamente el paquete de azúcar para colocarlo en mi frappé mientras lo veía mirar por la ventana.  
-Ella me engaña, me dijo lo obvio.  
-¿Quieres contarme?  
Lo escuché, durante un tiempo largo. No es como si la hubiera visto en el momento pero al parecer después de que hablamos se volvió más consciente del actuar de su esposa. Analizó cada palabra y cada actitud que ella tuvo con él, unió cada cabo dándose cuenta que todo cerraba.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Te habría escuchado si me lo hubieras contado.  
-No quería...aceptarlo. Me siento estúpido...soy estúpido...pero no deseaba que alguien más me lo dijera.  
-No creo que seas estúpido. Nadie manda en el corazón, nos enamoramos de quienes no lo merecen...eso no es ser estúpido.  
-¿Cómo lo soportas?  
-No lo sé. Solo...tenía esperanzas de que un día cambiara. Que se enamorara de mí, como yo de él. Creo que...  
-Sé mi amante.-Me interrumpió.  
-¿Qué?  
-Quiero que seas mi amante.  
-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué cambió?  
-Lo pensé bien, me di cuenta que si fuera contigo realmente no me molestaría acostarme contigo. Eres lindo. Además...entiendo lo que sientes. A mí también me gustaría ver destruído al amante de mi esposa y si contigo puedo hacerlo no lo voy a dudar.  
-¿Soy un trofeo a robar?  
-Lo siento, no es mi intención que te sientas de esa forma.  
-No me molesta. Si puedes hacer que ese témpano de hielo reaccione puedes usarme tanto como quieras.  
Nos miramos unos segundos, yo ya sabía lo que quería pero no estaba seguro si era lo que él quería. No quería que se echara atrás. Decidí ser egoísta.  
-Tenía miedo que no aceptaras. Pero realmente me alegra que lo hayas hecho.  
Nos miramos fijamente y nos obligamos a ir a un motel sin más dilaciones. Lo haría con ese hombre magnífico que estaba pagando en la caja de la farmacia. Tan sexy, me gustaba lo que veía no podía ocultarlo pero no estaba seguro que yo le gustara de la misma manera. Si tengo que admitirlo, me costó un poco que se pusiera duro, creo que se resistía a la idea de estar con un chico. Pero al cabo de un rato pareció acostumbrarse a la idea, para no hacerlo de forma traumática me preparé a mi mismo y lo monté, ver ese rostro perfecto algo sonrojado fue mi perdición. Hizo que la idea de querer escucharlo fuerte y claro que estaba disfrutando dentro de mi trasero fuera mi más grande deseo por unos minutos. Él me estaba mirando a mí, me sentí en éxtasis cuando lo sentí acariciarme las caderas y chuparme los pezones.  
En un momento me miró con sus ojos de hielo, tan intensos por el placer. Una flama interna en mi vientre creció, lo monté como si se me fuera la vida en ello, quería que me deseara. Casi al final el se giró sin sacármela y me la metió en una posición que lo dejaba llegar más profundo. No fue una sola vez...fueron varias en la misma tarde hasta que se hicieron las siete.  
¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto placer si no estás con la persona que amas? Eso pensaba cuando estaba recostado sobre su pecho, tan despierto como él. Supe que la misma duda cruzaba por su rostro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y fijos en los míos. Había sido increíble. ¿Quería repetirlo? Por supuesto, con ese hombre lo haría cientos de veces.  
Nos sonreímos sin razón, estábamos relajados...en la felicidad postcoital.  
No duró demasiado, nuestra burburja de fantasía se rompió cuando nos dimos cuenta que deberíamos volver. Me llevó en su camioneta y me dejó a dos cuadras del departamento. Nuevamente sentí culpa pero esta vez no fue tan fuerte, Yuki se lo había buscado.  
Yuki se lo merecía.  
Entré y lo vi, su falta de atención no fue tan dolorosa como siempre lo era. Ahora yo tenía a Ryo y Ryo me tenía a mí. Me mandó un mensaje mientras cenaba con Yuki, decía que le había gustado lo que le había hecho sentir y que esperaba volver a repetirlo. ¿Por qué sonríes? Preguntó el idiota que tengo por amante. Tan poco perceptivo. Nada, solo es que recibí una buena noticia le dije. ¿Cuál? Me preguntó.  
-K me consiguió un departamento para quedarme unos días con Riku.  
-Ya lo hablamos Shuichi, no era necesario que hicieras eso. Solo tendrías que esperar después de las entregas.  
-No puedes cambiar las fechas de las entregas, no puedo cambiar la fecha en la que Riku sacó los pasajes. No hay una solución rápida que éste problema. Solo serán unos días.  
Se me quedó mirando en silencio, tal vez pensando si debía decirme que me quedara. Para mi decepción y para mi "no sorpresa" respondió.  
-Sólo asegúrate de que no se metan en problemas.  
Sabía lo que había hecho, tal vez yo había cavado mi propia tumba. Le dejé el camino más que libre para que pudiera engañarme en el departamento y fuera de él. Seguro que ya estaba planeando qué haría, la llamaría irían a cenar o iría a bares a buscar alguna más.  
-Ahora qué te ocurre.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Me miras como si hubiera hecho algo malo.  
No, cariño. No hiciste nada malo, pero lo harás. Lo sé porque eres un maldito adicto al sexo.  
-Estoy cansado Yuki. Estoy pensando en la boda de Hiro y de hacerlo solo me que vendrás conmigo ¿No es así?  
-No pensaba ir.  
-Yuki. Es el casamiento de Hiro y Ayaka, todos estarán allí y...  
-Ya, Shuichi. Sí, iré. Estoy bromeando.  
¿Bromeando? Si dice chistes con cara de póker, cómo quiere que me dé cuenta de que está bromeando.  
-Lo dijiste demasiado serio, eso es todo.  
-No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto últimamente.  
-No estoy molesto.  
-Sí, lo estás. Pareciera que...  
-¿Que Qué?  
-Nada.  
Yuki nunca tiene ese tipo de actitud conmigo, nada me saca de la cabeza que algo malo pudo haber pasado. Algo grave tuvo que haber pasado y yo no quería pensar que tuviera algo que ver con alguna amante escondida...  
-No me asustes...por favor, Yuki.  
-Shuichi ¿Estás cansado de mí?


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 04- SUEÑOS ROTOS

"-No soportaba que otra mujer tocara a mi hombre de hermosos ojos pardos, de mirada dulce en mis tardes de verano. No quería compartir tu sonrisa, ni la delicadeza de tus dedos o tus labios carnosos cerrados en un beso -Natalia pronunció estas palabras, dirigidas a su marido, como si estuviera abrazada al fiscal y lo mirara con una intensa locura de amor-."  
Mujer Celosa Busca Marido- Ico Martin

Yuki nunca tiene ese tipo de actitud conmigo, nada me saca de la cabeza que algo malo pudo haber pasado. Algo grave tuvo que haber pasado y yo no quería pensar que tuviera algo que ver con alguna amante escondida...  
-No me asustes...por favor, Yuki.  
-Shuichi ¿Estás cansado de mí?  
Nunca esperé escuchar esa pregunta de sus labios, siempre creí que él sería quién se cansaría de mí algún día. Prácticamente lo acoso con mensajes a toda hora, fueron unos segundos por los que me pregunté si realmente lo decía porque yo le importaba. Como estúpido busqué en su cara algún signo de ello, no vi nada...  
-Eiri. -Su mirada me desconcertó, parecía perdido por unos segundos. Comprendí que no era usual que lo llamara por su nombre pero continué haciéndolo. No fue hasta la cuarta vez que me escuchó. Era definitivo, ahí había algo. Estaba ansioso y desesperado por escuchar lo malo que tuviera que decir, sea lo que sea parecía grave.  
-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasó?  
Me acerqué a acariciar su rostro. Enfocó sus ojos en mí.  
-Estoy teniendo pesadillas.  
-No me mientas. Ese tipo de excusas no van a servirte esta vez.- Dudó pero optó por el silencio, me dí cuenta que estaba diciendo la ser que para otras personas no fuera importante pero en el caso de Yuki, éstas pesadillas a veces llegaban a terrores nocturnos. -¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántos días?  
-Es el quinto.  
Ambos entendíamos aquello. Yuki solía tener bastante seguido pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir, la solución no estaba por supuesto en las pastillas para dormir, él quería despertarse cuando ocurrían.  
Estoy casi seguro que debe ser que hay un recuerdo bloqueado que intenta salir, no sé de qué se tratan sus sueños pero estoy seguro que no son sueños sino hechos de su pasado. Durante un tiempo leí libros y artículos para intentar ayudarlo pero él no quiere dejarme hacerlo. Cuando el cansancio y el estrés es demasiado él suele estallar en broncas, en otras ocasiones se muestra como ahora. Como un humano frágil y cansado, un hombre fuerte al que yo debo proteger y en éste momento no importa todo el daño que él me haga, porque lo amo demasiado y verlo sufrir me produce un hueco muy fuerte en el corazón.  
-¿Lo hablaste con tu psicóloga?  
-No quiero ir más allí.  
-Eiri. Tienes que ir ¿Por qué? Estuviste con ella durante muchos años. No puedes dejarla porque sí.  
-Ya conseguí otra.  
-¡Yuki!  
-No grites. Necesito probar algo nuevo, siento que estoy estancado. Las sesiones ya no me están ayudando.  
-Estás muy pálido, tienes ojeras ¿Quieres dormir?  
Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza, me levanté de mi asiento y se dejó abrazar, lo besé en la frente. Luego de un rato lo llevé a la cama, ambos nos pusimos cómodos bajo las sábanas. Su cabeza en mi pecho, sé que ese momento es vergonzoso para él pero le gusta, gruñe cuando comienzo a tararear una canción lenta para que se duerma pero no lo dice de forma enojada y sé que realmente le gusta escucharme.  
¡Dios es precioso este hombre! Por él respiro, él es la razón de todo lo que hago. Éste amor que me hace ser incansable. Un súperhéroe. Siento que puedo con todo mientras lo tenga en mis brazos. No quiero perderlo.  
-Te amo Yuki. Te voy a amar aquí y en cualquier otra vida.  
No me dijo nada, no hizo falta, se removió entre mis brazos y apretó contra él.  
-No te vayas. -Apenas escuché su voz, pero la habitación era tan silenciosa que lo pude escuchar.  
-No me iré a ningún lado. Nunca.  
Como siempre él se levantó antes que yo, lo busqué pero lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en el estudio. No hizo falta preguntar, el ruido del teclado frenético lo delató. No te fuerces tanto amor, murmuré en voz baja detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Me despedí en voz alta y él contestó con un "mmm".  
LLegué a NG listo para empezar el día. Nos prepararon y maquillaron. Teníamos una firma de autógrafos que sabíamos que se iba a extender hasta la noche. Cuando llegamos al lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, solo firmaríamos a quinientas personas y por su puesto una foto recordativa con ellos y la banda, pero había muchísima gente más que no habían conseguido quedarse con uno de los tickets. Había inclusive varios canales de música y entretenimiento, todos esperando obtener fotos, una entrevista improvisada y otros que oficialmente cubrían el evento.  
Fue un día muy duro. Mientras firmaba y saludaba a los fans, como siempre me alababan. Me decían cosas buenas sobre mi trabajo, me felicitaban, gritaban cuando me veían. Me decían que era lindo,talentoso, que tenía la mejor voz del mundo o que era guapo...tengo que admitir que aquello levantaba mi autoestima, hasta que me sentía por momentos avergonzado. Algunos de esos comentarios venían de gente más atractiva que yo o de gente más talentosa que yo, eso era extraño porque no estaba realmente seguro de que me mereciera tanta atención.  
Pero después de pensarlo con la cabeza fría, comencé a pensar que realmente yo conseguí muchas cosas solo con mi talento. Siempre estábamos a la cabeza de los Tops en Japón, marcábamos la tendencia en lo que se escuchaba y que luego era copiado por otros artistas. Mi imagen estaba en cientos de anuncios, en algunos casos de cosas que no tenían que ver con la música. Perfumes, bares, tarjetas de Créditos de bancos ¡hasta sopas instantáneas! Nos vestimos como tazones gigantes. En ese tiempo no éramos conocidos y Seguchi nos obligaba a hacer cualquier cosa que nos ofrecieran...lo hicimos.  
Trepamos, entregamos el cuerpo hasta destruírnos, tantas lágrimas, gritos, presión. LLegamos arriba por nada más que nosotros mismos. Sobrevivimos a críticas, escándalos, rumores, peleas y la distancia con la familia...  
Todo para ésto, para cumplir nuestro sueño. Yo puedo llegar más lejos, más lejos que lo que alguna vez llegó Nittle Grasper.  
Esto es mío, esto es mi esfuerzo. Esto es parte de mí.  
Ese día terminó, pero la satisfacción no. Me llevé cientos de regalos, cartas, flores y otras cosas. Siempre que estaba deprimido leía todo lo que me escribían.  
K me llevó aparte y me dijo que había logrado conseguir un departamento que quedaba cerca de NG, la ubicación era buena y como era de esperarse, no buscó algo ostentoso. El único problema fue que no se podía alquilar por días, no lo pensé demasiado, lo terminé alquilando por seis meses luego de ver las fotos del lugar.  
Cuando llegué mi amante estaba durmiendo profundamente, quería contarle mi día, lo feliz que estaba pero no podía interrumpir el sueño de un ángel. Tan, tan hermoso. Acaricié su cabello y profané sus labios levemente, para luego besar suavemente su nariz. Ya llegué, le susurré pero su respiración siguió siendo profunda. Pero en mi cabeza yo quería creer que él sabía que yo estaba allí.  
Me acosté a su lado, demasiado cansado como para bañarme. La mañana del día siguiente fue prácticamente una copia del día anterior, solo cambiaba las cosas que debía hacer. LLegué a NG. Hiro recordándome lo que debía hacer como padrino de bodas, ir a la práctica de la ceremonia. Nos pusimos manos a la obra a componer algunos temas, luego se nos anunció que haríamos una serie de conciertos en Tokyo.  
Tal como en algún tiempo nosotros fuimos teloneros de Ask, una banda sería nuestra soporte. Escuchamos con atención a las bandas soporte que nos habían llamado la atención en el último tiempo, si bien ellos pagaban a los organizadores para tocar, antes, la última palabra la teníamos nosotros. No permitiríamos que una banda con futuro se quedara afuera solo porque no contaban con el dinero para presentarse, algo que solemos llama "padrinazgo".  
La banda elegida fueron unas chicas que se hacían llamar "Crimsom Spiders", las habíamos visto anteriormente en el Heaven&hell rock. Reconocí de inmediato a la chica que vestía camisas y vaqueros rotos.  
Pensamos que nos gustaría ser quienes le dieran la sorpresa de que serían nuestras teloneras. De vez en cuando lo hacíamos porque nos gustaba escuchar la incredulidad y la sorpresa en sus voces. No me decepcionó escuchar su voz, el leve tartamudeo cuando supo que yo la estaba llamando personalmente. Tenía el celular en alta voz, así que cuando realmente Hiro y Suguro la saludaron también hubo un silencio un tanto prolongado que creímos que se había desmayado. Fue un momento muy lindo, en especial cuando cayó en la cuenta que no estábamos bromeando. Gritó ¡Shindou Shuichi te amo! Me reí y le agradecí el cariño, le dije que las esperábamos para conocerlas.  
Leí el nombre de la chica en la ficha...¿Charly? Sí, así se hacía llamar. Charly. Me hizo sonreír sin razón. En mi cabeza tan atrofiada pensé, nuevamente, que este tipo de chicas sería el que a mí me gustaría. Se la veía fuerte, pero cuando la escuchaba era terriblemente desgarradora en sus canciones, ese tipo de personas que aguantan todo hasta un punto que algo mínimo las hace estallar.  
En la foto de perfil mostraba sus cabellos teñidos de varios colores entre rosas, violacios y azules. Muy bonito y llamativo, me hizo recordar mis teñidos de color rosa chicle con el que me hice conocido. ¿Realmente era una fanática mía?  
Había un video de sus presentaciones más recientes, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, tal como lo recordaba...no quiero usar otra palabra, no quiero ser tan mal pensado pero no es la primera vez que me lo pregunto ¿Cómo se siente tener sexo con una mujer? En ese sentido soy virgen...  
El sexo con Yuki era el mejor. Era perfecto...al menos en las cosas que sí hacíamos.  
Las cosas a las que mi Yuki se negaba a acceder eran pocas. Por ejemplo: nunca aceptó la idea de ser quien estuviera recibiendo...no puedo creer que tenga el pensamiento tan hetero, jamás lo escuché decir que era homosexual, él decía que era Bi. Tampoco, nunca, aceptó hacerme sexo oral. No voy a negarlo, esto me dolía un poco. Podía tocar mi miembro, podía lamerme el trasero pero jamás tener mi pene en su boca...creo que es algo mezquino cuando yo acepto siempre todas sus demandas. Yo tengo mi teoría...no puede soportar ser quien no domine en la cama, el es desconfiado de todos.  
Incluso de mí...  
¿Qué diablos hago con alguien que dice que es bisexual porque no puede admitir que tiene algo con un hombre durante tres años?  
No pude evitar estar distraído después de esos pensamientos pero no me impidió seguir trabajando en lo que debía hacer. Me obligué a estar de buen humor, tenía que escribir algunas canciones antes de la gira que estaban planeando porque una vez que ésta terminara tendríamos que volver a las grabaciones para el nuevo albúm, previamente la aprobación de las maquetas.  
Finalmente el día que había esperado llegó. Vi aparecer a Riku por la puerta del aeropuerto, casi no lo reconocí estaba más alto pero no por eso menos lindo. Lo vi mirar en todas direcciones antes de volver a mirarme, una sonrisa enorme partió su cara y corrió a mi encuentro con la palabra mamá en sus labios. Este chico me producía ternura extrema en el estómago, aunque a lo primero que hizo referencia era a que mi pelo ya no era rosa. Casi me recriminó porque dijo que le dijo a todos sus amigos que su "Mamá tenía el pelo rosa". Me reí porque cuando lo conocí el era muy tímido, nunca hablaba y me miraba siempre fijamente con unos ojos enormes y tan cafés que parecía negro.  
-Además quedaban muy bien con tus ojos violetas.  
-Riku...no tengo ojos violetas, son marrones oscuros como la mayoría de los japoneses.  
Me miró fijamente y me hizo estar a su altura, me sostuvo cerca casi nariz con nariz.  
-No. Tienen brillos oscuros color violeta.  
Me quedé sorprendido por su afirmación pero decidí dejarlo. Mis ojos son realmente oscuros, a veces parecen más oscuros de lo normal pero dudo que sean violetas ¿Quién tiene ojos violetas?  
Fuímos a comer a un restaurante japonés, Riku siempre que viene parece extrañar éste lugar y siempre pide hacer lo más tradicional. Disfruta ir a ferias y ponerse Yukatas. Creo que le gusta mucho este país aunque no se anime a pedirle a su tía que se muden aquí.  
-Riku ¿Por qué no vino Yoshiki?  
-Tenía mucho trabajo en el bar, tenía que reemplazar a un compañero.  
-¿Ella está en pareja?  
-No. Suele salir con personas pero ahora no está con nadie.  
Sentí algo de pena por Yoshiki, tenía que hacerse cargo de Riku ella sola. No es fácil estar en pareja con alguien y cuidar a un niño que no es tuyo. Muchos podrían pensar en ella como una madre soltera, en especial luego de cambiarse el sexo y muchos hombres no están dispuestos a asumir la responsabilidad por un niño que no sea propio. No era la primera vez que yo pensaba en la posibilidad de adoptar a Riku pero si en este país no puedo casarme, menos puedo adoptarlo. Yuki me mataría.  
-Dime ¿Te gusta estar en América?  
-No, me gusta más estar acá.  
-¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste a Yoshiki?  
-Ella trabaja mucho para mantenernos, no puedo pedirle algo así.  
Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, por supuesto que no le podía pedir algo así a su tía. Podría haberle dicho que yo podría hacerme cargo de él si el problema era económico pero no sabía cómo se lo podría tomar Yoshiki. Me encantaría tener más tiempo conmigo a Riku, cada día era más feliz que el anterior.  
Lo llevaba a N.G. porque no tenía quién lo cuidara, Seguchi odiaba aquello pero solo porque le recordaba lo de su cuñado. Estoy seguro que entiende que Riku no es el culpable de lo que hizo su padre pero también entiendo el miedo de Seguchi a que Yuki pudiera empeorar por el traumático recuerdo de Kitazawa.  
Esa mañana conocimos a quienes serían nuestras teloneras. Estaban muy nerviosas por nuestra presencia pero sin dudas sorprendidos cuando me vieron llegar con un niño de la mano pero no hicieron ningún comentario.  
Luego de las presentaciones hablamos un poco y comenzamos a coordinar los ensayos, la banda no contaba con sala propia para los ensayos así que les ofrecimos una de las tantas que había en la productora, nuestra coreógrafa se encargaría de la parte escénica, podrían contar con nuestro gimnasio. Hablamos sobre la gira, firmamos los contratos con un acuerdo que nos beneficiaba a ambas partes en el que ellos tendrían que renunciar a todo lo que tuvieran planeado hacer y adecuarse a la agenda de Bad Luck.  
La reunión llevó horas, teníamos que dejar en claro todos los pormenores. En otra situación esto lo harían los mánagers pero al ser la primera vez que nos conocíamos queríamos estar seguros de con quién compartiríamos tantas horas de trabajo.  
¿Qué pasaría si eran mierdas de personas? Me refiero a esos que tienen los egos por los aires o que desprecian a otros. No sería la primera vez que nos pasa eso...  
Por suerte no pareció que fuera imposible llevarnos bien, la tecladista que resultó ser la compositora de la banda pareció ser amable en todo momento. En cambio la vocalista resultó ser un tanto retraída, parecía abrumada por la cantidad de información que le daban y decisiones que debía tomar en el momento. Ella cantaba bien, tenía presencia en el escenario y era muy llamativa. Tenía todo para triunfar en el ambiente, eso era suficiente, pero le faltaba confianza. Cuando notó que la miraba su cara enrojeció por completo.  
Luego noté que Riku estaba dormido en un asiento a lo lejos, ya sería la hora de almorzar. Me disculpé y me acerqué a él con unos dulces y un jugo que había conseguido de las máquinas. Lo desperté y se los di, me sonrió y volví a mi lugar. Cuando volví la cantante me miraba con una expresión de asombro pero no me dijo nada.  
Estábamos volviendo a la sala de ensayo cuando empezamos a bromear.  
-Dinos Suguru ¿Qué chica te gustó más?  
-Shuichi basta.  
Nuestro punto era siempre Suguru, era el único que aún se mantenía sin pareja y cuando intentábamos buscarle a alguien se ponía rojo.  
-Seguro que fue la vocalista. ¿No, Hiro?  
-Ciertamente. Era muy bonita.  
-OH, Hiro ¡Que pícaro! Pero un hombre a punto de casarse no debería estar diciendo eso.  
-Pero si fuíste el que empezó.  
-Es cierto que es muy bonita pero creo que la tecladista lo era más. No me gustan las chicas tan llamativas. Creo que eso iría mejor contigo Shindou-San.  
-Lo siento pero no estoy interesado en mujeres. Yo ya tengo a mi Yuki.  
-¿Estás seguro? Según recuerdo te gustaban las mujeres antes de conocer a Yuki.  
-Bueno, creo que si Hiro me hubiera presentado a una chica tan linda como esa lo podría haber reconsiderado. Aunque no creo que me hubiese mirado siquiera.  
Hiro y Suguro se me quedaron mirando un rato en silencio hasta que Suguru habló.  
-Creo que ni siquiera fuiste consciente de como te miró esa chica durante toda la reunión.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Shuichi-kun -Hiro se acercó , me tomó de las manos y de forma exageradamente coqueta y con voz aflautada dijo.- Eres el hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra ¿Por qué no dejas a ese amargado y sales conmigo?  
-Los siento señorita.-Respondí siguiendo el juego de Hiro.-Hoy tengo que hacer un espectáculo privado para mi hijo.  
Le guiñé un ojo a Riku que me miraba todavía sosteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando salimos ya era demasiado tarde, Riku no se quejó le gustaba estar en la productora la mayoría del tiempo pero sabía que él tenía un límite. Así que mientras él dormía en la camioneta, les dije a los chicos que fuéramos a un centro comercial que estuviera abierto las veinticuatro horas. Allí sin pensármelo demasiado le compré varios juguetes con los que pudiera entretenerse mientras estaba en N.G. Tampoco quería abusar de que fuera todos los días a mi trabajo y que no pudiera concentrarme por cuidarlo, así que llamé a mi hermana que no tuvo en problemas en venir a mi departamento para cuidarlo cuando yo no pudiera.  
En mis días de descanso nos las pasabamos a lo grande con los juegos de karaoke, salíamos a pasear y a la noche siempre que podía lo llevaba a ver espectáculos para chicos. Él es muy dulce, muy tranquilo para los chicos de su edad, tímido con la gente que no conoce y con un corazón gigante. Nunca me voy a olvidar cuando trató de consolar a Yuki porque creyó que estaba lastimado cuando, en realidad, el ogro estaba enojado.  
A todo esto fueron un par de semanas donde no pude ver a Ryo, solo nos enviábamos mensajes. Al menos él me respondía los mensajes, el problema era el otro. Yuki parecía ignorarme durante horas hasta que respondía, tan tarde, que poco importaba la respuesta.  
Cuando Riku se fue, me quedé como vacío. Parecía inexplicable que un adulto y un niño lloraran tanto frente a una multitud antes de subir a un avión. Los chicos se rieron de mí, el problema era que yo no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para volver a ver a Riku.  
Cuando volví al departamento me molestó ver a Yuki tan tranquilo, yo lo había extrañado a muerte. Él leía algo con una taza de café en su mano, grité su nombre para que me notara y él bajó su taza antes que lo abrazara. Le recriminé que no se preocupara por mí, él se disculpó pero de una forma que no me sonó muy sincera...así que prácticamente lo chantajeé para que me llevara a cenar. Al principio se resistió y luego aceptó, dijo que sería el viernes.  
Habíamos quedado que Yuki iría a buscarme al trabajo porque yo quería que cenáramos afuera. Estuve hablando de eso de forma ilusionada toda la semana, ahora llevaba esperándolo media hora afuera de NG. Todos los chicos ya se fueron y la última vez que le mandé mensajes a Yuki me dijo que estaba un poco retrasado...luego no respondió más. Para colmo parecía que iba a llover.  
Me sentí desplazado, no sabía por qué Yuki no venía y no quería sentirme así. Llamé a la única persona que necesitaba en aquél momento.  
-¿Ryo?  
Pregunté cuando atendió el celular, cruzamos unas palabras hasta que todo se aclaró.  
-Están cenando juntos en el Palace.  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién?  
-Estoy ahora mismo viéndolos desde el auto. No puedo entrar.  
Hice una pausa para entender todo lo que estaba diciendo.  
-¿Por qué no puedes entrar?  
-No sé si quiero ver.  
-Ven a buscarme, iremos juntos.  
Estaba con Ryo sentado del lado del copiloto, no podíamos ver absolutamente nada desde el auto. Entramos y nos sentamos lo más cerca posible de la mesa donde estaba Yuki y Kumiko. Por suerte había mesas en el centro del lugar divididos por macetas con plantas. Así que nos sentamos en una que que nos ocultara un poco.  
Ryo tenía la expresión de haber comido algo muy desagradable y luchaba contra el deseo de ver, seguro que estaba como yo, teníamos miedo de ver y descubrir pero también sabíamos que aquello no podía seguir.  
Reuní valor y miré a Yuki detrás de las plantas...simplemente me quise morir. Estaba más guapo de lo que alguna vez pude verlo en mi vida, sostenía una copa y la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo no estaba siendo dirigida a mí ¿Alguna vez me había sonreído así? Mi estómago se retorció. Ryo se percató de mi conducta y de inmediato miró a la pareja, él se concentró en Kumiko que estaba mirando a Yuki como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, la palma de su mano sirviendo de apoyo a su rostro y una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.  
No podíamos escuchar lo que hablaban, solo palabras sueltas. Nos trajeron lo que habíamos ordenado pero ninguno pudo tocar la comida. Cuando las risas nos alcanzaron, vi a Ryo apretar los puños de impotencia. Sostuve su mano y le pedí con la mirada que no hiciera nada. No sé, me sentí acobardado, me temblaban las piernas...todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora no podía terminar de esta forma. Con dos personas famosas haciendo un escándalo en un restaurant de lujo y exponiendo nuestros corazones rotos para ser la comidilla del mundo. En ese momento mi orgullo pudo más.  
Tomé la copa de vino blanco aún con lágrimas en los ojos, estiré mi cuello y levanté la mandíbula con lo que me quedaba de entereza. La levanté hacia Ryo que de inmediato imitó mi postura. De fondo un nuevo par de risas se oyeron y acto seguido nuestras copas chocaron.  
-Les daremos lo que se merecen por donde más les duela.- Le dije.  
-Por dónde más les duela.- Repitió él.  
Pedimos que nos prepararan la comida para llevar, era un desperdicio dejar comida de un restaurant de lujo sin tocar. Ryo pagó la cena aunque yo insistí en hacerlo, luego fuimos a mi apartamento. Lo vi por primera vez, había comenzado a colocar los muebles básicos para cuando viniera era obvio lo que menos quería hacer era verle la cara al maldito imbécil de Yuki.  
Tuvimos sexo toda la noche, era la única forma al parecer que lográbamos sentirnos bien. Como si nos vengáramos de ellos aunque no lo supieran, nos revolcamos como salvajes, contra las paredes, en la mesa, en el baño. Nos mordimos, rasguñamos, gemimos, gruñimos, gritamos.  
Luego de caer agotados le pedí a Ryo que se quedara, después de haber visto aquella escena tan desagradable necesitaba saber que alguien estaba allí para abrazarme. Al parecer no era el único con aquél sentimiento porque se giró en la cama , me abrazó y nos besamos con dulzura. Estoy seguro que él no pensaba en mí y estaba bien porque yo tampoco pensaba en él. Estábamos cegados por la amargura.  
A la mañana siguiente desayunamos juntos y hablamos un poco. Me preguntó hasta cuándo me quedaría allí, le dije que me quedaría hasta fin de mes, entonces, me propuso quedarse conmigo. Al principio me sorprendí pero luego se explicó y dijo que necesitaba poner distancia entre él y su mujer. Él la seguía amando y sentía que si la veía lo iba a confundir de nuevo. Yo lo entendía mejor que nadie y le dije que podía disponer del departamento tanto como quisiera, después de todo la habitación de Riku estaba vacía por si necesitaba meditar.  
A la noche del día siguiente Yuki me llamó, seguramente había llamado a Seguchi para saber si ya había salido del trabajo. Ryo estaba al lado mío en la cama desnudo, cuando escuchó que era Yuki me empujó boca abajo haciéndome una señal de silencio y que siguiera hablando ¿En serio? No podía creer que ambos estábamos a mil, su pene se introdujo en mí como si fuera más grande, tuve que ocultar un gemido mientras hablaba con Yuki.  
Me costaba pensar lo que me preguntaba, y le pedía que lo repitiera. Me decía que adónde estaba, que debería haber llegado al departamento. Ryo estaba montándome de forma frenética tocando el punto más sensible. Yo le explicaba a Yuki como podía que necesitaba quedarme más tiempo en aquél lugar, él me exigía saber por qué razón si Riku ya se había ido. Yo estaba cerca de terminar. Tengo que escribir canciones, le dije en una sola bocanada de aire, antes de taparme la boca. Tomé aire de nuevo y con algo de control y cordura le dije que necesitaba componer, él percibió el temblor en la última palabra y me preguntó que estaba pasando. Ya no pude decir nada más que debía colgar y que lo llamaría luego. Cuando logré colgar, grité con todo lo que tenía dentro, mi orgasmo fue tan fuerte que Ryo lo acompañó unas cuantas penetraciones después con la misma intensidad.  
Ambos comenzamos a reírnos sin razón al parecer. Estás loco, le dije mientras me reía y él me dijo que no fingiera que lo había disfrutado tanto como él. Fue un descubrimiento que nos gustara tanto hacer aquello, estar a punto de ser descubierto por nuestras parejas. Me preguntó si Yuki sabía dónde quedaba el departamento, le dije por supuesto que no lo sabía, pero que tendría que poner al tanto a K de que lo mantuviera en secreto.  
Durante una semana fui del trabajo a mi departamento, donde todas las noches Ryo me esperaba. Él le dijo a su esposa que estaba de viaje con la gente del drama, que tendrían que grabar en exteriores. Yo le dije a Yuki que debía componer canciones y que no podía estar en silencio todo el tiempo, que seguramente lo molestaría. Le avisé a K que no dijera donde me estaba quedando, algo extrañado pero sin questionarme accedió.  
-¿Qué estás ecribiendo?  
-¿Mmm? Es la melodía para una nueva canción ¿Quieres escuchar?  
Fue extraño cantarle algo a una persona que no fuera Yuki, tampoco es como si Yuki accediera siempre a escucharme. Al comienzo lo accedía...pero últimamente, yo debía hacer todo en silencio o juntarme con los chicos para hacerlo en otro lugar. Es difícil ser cantante y componer en silencio, es obvio ¿No? Tomé mi guitarra y suavemente comencé a tocar ante la atenta mirada de hielo.  
-Suena triste.  
-Bueno...sí, lo es.  
-¿Ya pensaste la letra?  
-Creo...que me gustaría escribir algo acerca de tí.  
-¿De mí? -Se sorprendió.  
-Sí, quiero que sea algo que solo nosotros dos podamos entender.  
Él se levantó del sofá y se acercó a besarme.  
-Me encantaría escuchar que me dedicaras algo a mí.  
El estómago me tembló bajo su mirada. Sería la primera vez que escribiría para alguien que no fuera Yuki. Quería deshacerme de mi tormento, necesitaba algo que no lo nombrara más porque me sentía que me iba destruyendo.  
Cuando el mes terminó, acordamos con Ryo que lo mejor sería que mantuviéramos el departamento para nuestros encuentros. Era nuestro escape del mundo cruel, donde ambos éramos honestos y confesábamos nuestros miedos sin ser juzgados.  
Él alguna vez confesó que deseaba a alguien que lo amara como yo amaba a Yuki, él no lo sabía pero yo también deseaba que alguien me amara como él amaba a su esposa.  
Volví al departamento, Yuki estaba en la sala mirando la tele.  
-¿Por qué está todo oscuro?  
Pregunté. Apenas eran las ocho y cuando lo miré me pareció que su postura era extraña. Estaba algo encorvado y antes que pareciera ser consciente de que yo estaba allí parecía tener una expresión perdida, aunque fuera solo unos segundos, casi de inmediato pasó a una de enojo.  
-¿Dónde estuviste?  
-Estuve en el departamento que había alquilado. Te lo dije cuando hablamos.  
-No me refiero a eso ¿Por qué no me dijiste dónde te estabas quedando?  
-Yuki, no entiendo tu enfado. Solo me fui un mes, no es como si me hubiera ido del país.  
-¿Si te pasaba algo?  
-Yuki soy un adulto. Sé cuidarme.  
Su rostro me decía que eso no era suficiente, yo entendía perfectamente que lo que no le gustaba era haber perdido el control sobre mí. Porque yo era suyo, en su enferma cabeza yo era su juguete. Aún no olvidaba que se había encontrado con Kumiko y que por eso no me había ido a buscar a mí.  
Al recordar lo del restaurant ya no pude enfrentar su mirada. Tenía que cambiar el tema, así que opté por la salida rápida recordándole el casamiento de Hiro y Ayaka.  
-Shuichi...Shuichi...  
-Tengo que estar allí temprano para ayudar en los preparativos pero si quieres puedes ir un poco más tarde...-Me llamó pero lo ignoré.  
-¡Shuichi! ¿Qué te está pasando? Dime.- Me preguntó preocupado.  
-No pasa nada Yuki.- Le sonreí aunque sé que debió parecer una mueca. Acaricié su rostro antes de girarme.  
-¿Por qué siento que te estás alejando?  
Lo miré de nuevo, su rostro llevaba una expresión que nunca había visto y lo odié por tratar de manipularme de tal forma. Yo no me estaba alejando, era él quien nunca me dejaba llegar .  
-Yuki ¿Te diste cuenta que el miércoles cumplimos tres años?- La pausa me hizo darme cuenta que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.- ¿Por qué crees que insistí en que fueras a buscarme?No, claro que no te diste cuenta.  
-¿Todo es por eso? ¿Por no haberme acordado un aniversario?  
Eso me enfureció muy profundamente.  
-No. No es porque no te hayas acordado de un aniversario ¡es porque fueron tres años de aniversario de no-se-qué! ¿De novios, de pareja? ¿De amantes? -Era la primera vez que estallaba aunque no fuera realmente el reclamo que yo deseaba hacer, al menos era liberatorio gritarle una vez.  
-Dime Yuki por favor ¿Tengo una oportunidad de ser alguien para tí? Porque siento que me estoy cansando.  
Lo miré, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa pero no dijo nada.  
-Por favor...háblame.  
Pero Yuki no me respondió, eso me hizo llorar. No me consoló, se quedó parado en frente de mí en silencio. Mirándome mientras se me caía el corazón y se rompía ante él. Fue extraño cuando tras mis ojos apretados la sombra de él se acercó, abrí los ojos con esperanza pero que de inmediato se esfumó él parecía curioso, tocó mis lágrimas como si no entendiera qué razones tenía para estar triste.  
-¿Por qué lloras?  
-¿Eres idiota? LLoro por lo que nunca voy a tener Yuki.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres para dejar de llorar?  
¿Qué quería? Quería su corazón, quería ser el único en su vida...Ahora la pregunta era ¿Yuki podría dármelo? Quería vivir en paz con Riku y Yuki, un perro correteando en un patio...quería todo lo que cualquier persona querría...  
-Quiero formar una familia. Quiero una casa enorme, un hijo, un perro y...-Dudé en decirlo.  
-¿Y qué?  
-Y alguien que me ame Yuki. Alguien que de verdad me ame.  
Finalmente Yuki me abrazó y rompí en llanto.  
-¿Por qué no puedes amarme? ¿Por qué no me quieres?  
No pude evitar golpear su pecho y forcejear contra él mientras le preguntaba por qué no podía sentir algo por mí. No sabía por qué, tal vez fuera porque era la primera vez que me veía llorar y lo hacía. Usualmente él escapaba de mí cuando yo lloraba. Las palabras que me dijo en aquél momento fueron las que me hicieron seguir luchando...  
-Por favor Shuichi, no te rindas conmigo.  
-¿Sientes algo por mí? - Le pregunté sin ocultar la esperanza que hizo crecer en mi pecho.  
-No lo sé realmente. Necesito tiempo.  
-¿Tiempo para qué?  
-Para entender lo que me pasa.-Lo sentí ocultarse en mi cabello.-Así que por favor...no te rindas conmigo.- Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude sin dejar de llorar.  
-Te amo Yuki, te amo tanto que no puedes imaginarlo. A veces siento que me vuelvo loco por lo que siento por ti. No puedo soportar la idea de no tenerte, pero tampoco puedo soportar la idea de compartirte, sé que desde el comienzo acordamos como sería esto pero no puedo evitar ser codicioso. Así que...perdóname.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por lo que pueda llegar a hacer.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Ni yo lo sé. Pero sé que lo que tengo en la cabeza no me deja pensar bien.  
-¿Eres tonto?  
-Sí. No tienes idea de qué tan tonto puedo llegar a ser. 


	5. Chapter 5

LA INFIDELIDAD QUE ENAMORA: ….a muchas personas les gusta o les atrae las cosas difíciles; y las personas infieles se convierten en algo muy difícil de dejar. Pero en realidad perdonar a una persona infiel, no es muestra de amor, es una muestra de baja autoestima.  
Gabriel Arana -La cruda verdad sobre las infidelidades

-No tienes idea de qué tan tonto puedo llegar a ser.  
Existe una sola verdad en este momento y es que ver a Yuki reaccionar de forma tan afectada por pensar que yo me rendiría con él produjo dos efectos en mí. En primer lugar, me sentí apreciado, creí que había algo una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que todo funcionara y por otro lado una oscura voz en mi cabeza que me decía que él era el hombre más egoísta sobre la tierra "No come, ni deja comer". No soy tonto, sé en dónde estoy pero me es tan difícil dejarlo, lo amo tanto. Todo el mal que quiero hacerle se borra de un plumazo cuando me da una muestra de cariño, algo mínimo, pero de un gesto que creo que no hace con nadie más.  
Porque supongo que la otra : no sabe sobre su pasado, la otra no vive en el departamento, la otra no es "La oficial". Él me pide a MÍ que no me vaya…no a la otra. Eso hace que yo sea especial ¿No?  
Esas preguntas son las que me obsesionan mientras tenemos sexo de reconciliación. Él está haciendo esto porque no quiere que me vaya, me digo, porque soy más importante que cualquiera de ellos, porque tiene miedo de perderme a mí.  
El tiempo hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, limó las asperezas y suavizó el recuerdo. Me costaba pensar ahora en todo el odio que había sentido hacia él. Incluso evitaba lo más que podía encontrarme con Ryo y creo que Yuki también lo hizo con sus amantes.  
Los mensajes de Ryo se volvieron más insistentes antes mis evasivas. Pero yo quería intentarlo, de verdad, quería intentarlo. El poco tiempo con el que contábamos los usábamos para estar juntos, mirábamos películas, cocinábamos, limpiábamos la casa…tengo que hacer una pausa con respecto a esto.  
Yuki tiene un gran defecto y es su carácter estricto frente a la limpieza y la cocina, no hay persona más estricta que él. Intentó varias veces contratar a alguien que lo hiciera pero también era muy celoso de su intimidad y consideraba que era un gran signo de pereza el no realizar esas tareas básicas. Sabía de mi torpeza en la cocina y la toleraba, pero no había excusa para ser sucio y desordenado, según sus palabras cuando apenas llevábamos unas semanas conviviendo.  
Este tipo de cosas puede parecer tediosas pero no me molestaban, es más me daban algo de vergüenza no haber sido de esta forma antes. Pero era en estas ocasiones cuando la puerta del "Cuarto Secreto" se abría para mí. Su estudio, su santuario, al que tan pocas personas entraban y durante un muy corto tiempo se mostraba ante mis ojos. El lugar adorado por la persona que amo, donde él creaba mundos enteros a los que miles de personas querían sumergirse. Libros ordenados prolijamente, él siempre cambiaba el orden en el que estaban. A veces era por color, a veces por autor, por géneros, a veces por edición en tapa dura y blandas. Siempre que limpiábamos yo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, a ver con qué orden iba a elegir para ordenarlos después de sacarles el polvo.  
-Creo que voy a necesitar una biblioteca nueva.  
Yo me reía porque él a pesar de su inexpresividad cuando hablaba de sus libros se mostraba apesadumbrado por ver las cajas en el suelo de aquellos que no tenían espacio en su biblioteca.  
-¿Leíste todos esos libros?  
-No. Tengo muchos más libros de los que se pueden leer en una vida.  
-Eso es una pena.  
Lo vi mirar con algo de tristeza, los dos sabíamos que muchos de esos libros nunca se abrirían. Nadie conocería sus secretos, sus personajes y sus enseñanzas. Me acerqué a verlos títulos y me sorprendí al ver su mirada fija en algunas novelas románticas, cuando me notó se apartó avergonzado. No dijo nada y a pesar que me pareció curioso no sabía qué decir.  
-¿Puedes contarme?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
\- Sobre tus historias favoritas.  
Lo vi dudar y al principio se resistió pero yo sabía que él quería hacerlo, después de todo era su pasión y yo quería sentirme más cerca de él. Limpiamos mientras él me contaba sobre héroes honestos, reales y fantásticos. Primero me dijo que leyera algunos libros, después terminó contándome hasta el final las historias. Olvidé por unas horas que era un hombre de una edad cercana a los treinta, era como un chico feliz de poder compartir con alguien lo que más le gustaba.  
Disfruté mucho verlo relatar las historias con placer, como si lo reviviera en su mente. Me propuse repetir aquello tantas veces como pudiera, a veces, durante días enteros la televisión estaba apagada. Sentía que éramos un mundo secreto nosotros dos. Un todo.  
Yuki pareció comprender aquello, ambos debíamos esforzarnos y creo sinceramente que él lo intentó. Mi entusiasmo parecía haberlo contagiado y nunca me sentí tan vivo a su lado…  
Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente hasta que su celular sonó…un mensaje, que respondió rápido para volver a concentrarse en mí. Su celular volvió a sonar con una respuesta, nuevamente respondió. Supe de inmediato que su atención ya no estaba conmigo.  
-¿Por qué no apagas el celular? Por lo menos mientras cenamos.  
-No puedo, es de la editorial.  
Apreté la servilleta en mi mano. A la tercera vez que sonó ya no pude mantener mi expresión de nada, entorné los ojos y lo miré con odio. Antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo se levantó con una disculpa de la mesa. Aquello hizo explotar algo en mí, un veneno de celos alojado en mi estómago. No, yo no olvidaba nada. Era como el sonido del despertador en medio de un sueño.  
-Casi Yuki. Casi te creí.  
Casi había perdido mi alma, casi se la había entregado sin pedir ningún precio a cambio. Pero estoy rodeado de fantasmas, de seres descarnados que no van a desaparecer. Hay un precio por todo, no voy a esperar a que el Karma tome revancha por mi dolor.  
Hasta me había comenzado a sentir culpable por seguir viendo a Ryo. Porque esa es la diferencia entre Yuki y yo, yo siento culpa. Yo no siento placer en hacer esto…solo quería que una maldita vez la balanza estuviera a mi favor.  
Seguramente que nunca dejó de engañarme, solo que en este tiempo estaba siendo más cuidadoso que antes, en eso pensaba mientras veía a Hiro y Ayaka bailar. La preparación del casamiento nos había dejado agotados a todos, por supuesto, hicieron que Bad Luck tocara unas canciones. Ahora yo estaba en la mesa que nos habían asignado pero que estaba vacía porque todos estaban en la pista de baile. Hiro me hizo una seña pero respondí con otra que estaba descansando un poco con una copa en la mano.  
-Te mereces lo mejor, Hiro.  
Agradecí que nadie me preguntara el por qué había ido sin Yuki, solo había dicho que vendría más tarde. Nunca me puse a pensar cuánto era ese "más tarde". Tomé una copa más intentando adormecer mis emociones. Yo era el espectador de mi sueño, el sueño que tuve toda mi vida ¿Por qué esto tenía que ser así? No quise mostrar mi aflicción pero no pude evitar que se me escapara en forma de lágrimas. No fue hasta que escuché las silla junto a mí correrse que disimuladamente me las sequé.  
-Te perdiste la ceremonia – Dije.  
-Lo siento. En realidad no me gustan estas cosas.  
-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta, que alguien diga que ama a otra persona o que decidan estar juntos por siempre?  
-No. No me gustan los eventos sociales y el juntos por siempre, es relativo…  
No pude mirarlo, no pude responder. Simplemente pienso que hay que ser un pedazo de mierda para decir algo como eso. Lo sentí buscar mi mirada.  
-Estuviste llorando.  
-Es difícil no llorar con un casamiento como éste.  
Me quiso tocar para secar la humedad acumulada en mis ojos pero me alejé antes que pudiera hacerlo.  
-Déjame hacerlo o los demás pensarán que te estoy haciendo algo malo.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa algo tan estúpido como eso?  
-Bueno, los periodistas fueron bastante insistentes en preguntar por qué llegamos separados. Los locos de mierda se tiraron en el capó del auto. A todo esto ¿Dónde está tu familia?  
-Están ahí, al lado de la familia de Hiro.  
-¿No vino tu padre?  
-No, Yuki. Papá no vino.  
Me hizo enojar mucho su pregunta. Cómo podía ser posible que no se diera cuenta que hace más de un año que no tengo contacto con mi padre. Toda charla fue interrumpida por unas risas a lo lejos, al parecer Hiro había pisado a Ayaka y todo el mundo se dio cuenta, él estaba muy apenado y ella se reía. No pude evitar reír.  
-Estoy celoso. Es bueno que al menos uno delos dos haya cumplido su sueño.  
Al escucharme se giró del todo hacia mí, yo seguía sin querer mirarlo desde que llegó. Casi de inmediato se nos acercaron Suguru, Sakano y K. No me queda duda alguna que desde lejos no estábamos dando la mejor imagen de la pareja de Oro de Japón y supe que ellos vinieron para cortar el ambiente tenso. Nos forzaron a unirnos a la fiesta, Suguru me susurró que cambiara la cara, Hiro había comenzado a preocuparse y hoy era su día, yo no quería ser la causa de su preocupación.  
Decidido me giré hacia Yuki con una sonrisa y actitud animada surgida de la nada, totalmente forzada, que lo sorprendió y lo arrastraba para que bailáramos. No fue hasta que lo tuve frente a mí que fui consciente de lo guapo que estaba. Decidí que si nunca me casaba con él, al menos quería que bailáramos en esta boda…si el "por siempre" es relativo, que ese "por siempre" fuera lo más feliz posible. Cuando lo abracé se tensó.  
-Mocoso nos están mirando todos.  
-No me importa. Déjame estar así…un poco más. Solo un poco más de tiempo.  
Mientras estuve allí, me sentí en el cielo, el cielo que solo me podía dar él. Solo denme un poco más de tiempo antes que todo desaparezca. Antes que deje de sentir esto, antes que comencemos a odiarnos o a alejarnos. Porque acabo de entender que el "por siempre" no tiene el mismo significado para él que para mí.  
Todos habían comenzado a alejarse de la pista aún cuando la música seguía sonando. Pero yo necesitaba recordarlo así, para cuando pierda todo y solo me quede éste pedazo de recuerdo. Yo sabría que me llevaría éste recuerdo a la tumba porque sé que no voy a soportar que me dejes. Ese día voy a morir…lo decidí en el momento que paraste y me soltaste la mano para tomar la de mi hermana para bailar. Porque no puedo explicar el desamparo que siento cuando no me tocas. Me siento como si lo hubiera apostado todo a una sola ficha y tuviera todas las de perder.  
Para cuando nos estábamos despidiendo de todos, noté como Yuki se veía flanqueado por mi mamá y mi hermana. Al parecer no le molestaba, ellas siempre lo habían admirado. Incluso recuerdo que supe quién era por reconocer la foto de portada de uno de los libros que mi hermana leía. Yuki se comportaba de una forma muy caballeresca, creo que la mayoría de las mujeres tienen la imagen de Yuki bastante desdibujada.  
Mi madre a veces dice cosas que suenan a que soy muy afortunado de salir con Yuki, nunca pierde la oportunidad de decirle que se siente agradecida porque cuide de su hijo y que gracias a él siente que estoy siendo "Corregido".  
Parece que olvida que soy un hombre, homosexual, pero un hombre. Yo también tengo orgullo y no fue la primera vez que quería decirle que Yuki no es perfecto tampoco, no es un modelo a seguir ni mucho menos. Yuki solo respondía de forma educada, con una sonrisa y amabilidad fingida cuando escuchaba que hablaban mal de mí.  
\- ¿Y cómo se están llevando en la convivencia?  
-Muy bien Señora Shindou, creo que por fin estamos encontrando un equilibrio.  
-Como era de esperarse de Yuki-San. Espero que mi hijo no le esté causando problemas.  
-¡Mamá!  
Sé que no lo hacia con mala intención, solo lo decía para molestar con un poco de mentira y un poco de verdad. Pero hacía rato que yo había mejorado mis malas costumbres. Antes de siquiera dejar de protestar, mi hermana ya se estaba riendo de mí.  
-Yuki-san ¿Dónde piensan pasar las fiestas? Desde que ustedes están juntos nunca vienen a casa.  
\- Ya déjalos Maiko. Son dos personas muy ocupadas.  
Guardé silencio y lo miré esperando la respuesta como ellas, porque simplemente estaba harto de buscar excusas para que Yuki no fuera a casa. No íbamos de visita, ni a cumpleaños, ni eventos especiales como se espera de una pareja que lleva una relación de más de tres años.  
-Lo lamento. Nuestros trabajos no siempre coinciden y el poco tiempo libre del que disponemos lo usamos para descansar, pero intentaremos hacer un esfuerzo para cambiar eso. Además Shuichi esos días hace presentaciones al aire libre todos los años.  
-No te preocupes mamá, éste año estaremos en casa. Pero por favor, no se lo digan a los vecinos. Que quede todo en familia. Y eso va para ti Maiko.  
-Ya, no se lo voy a decir a nadie. No voy a arruinar las primeras fiestas en tranquilidad que vamos a tener, ya no está el viejo para molestarlos.  
\- Maiko, por favor. No hables así.  
Ante el ruego de mi mamá Yuki me miró, yo sabía que iba a tener que explicarlo tarde o temprano. Las llevamos a la casa y nos despedimos como si nada hubiera pasado, Yuki no esperó a llegar al departamento.  
-¿Qué pasó allí, a qué se refería Maiko con lo de tu padre?  
-Se separaron, están haciendo los trámites de divorcio.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
-Si no te diste cuenta hasta éste momento es porque no era demasiado importante ¿No?  
-¡Diablos, Shuichi! Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo dices.  
-Eiri si nunca te importó acercarte a mi familia por más que lo intentara ¿Por qué te enojas, por qué finges que te importa? Siempre que te hablo no me prestas atención.  
-¡Pero este tipo de cosas deberías decírmelas! ¿Qué pasaba si yo preguntaba por tu padre?  
-Hubieses quedado muy mal ¿No?- Ironicé.  
\- Sí, justamente, hubiera quedado muy mal ¿Era eso lo que querías?  
¿Era eso lo que quería? No estoy seguro del por qué lo hice, tal vez una parte de mí, sí quería que el papel de tipo perfecto se manchara, que se dieran cuenta que no es el hombre atento y preocupado por los demás que aparenta ser. Porque soy demasiado cobarde para admitir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta o peor…realmente nunca insistí demasiado en que Yuki se metiera en mi vida personal y de mi familia. Tenía un miedo terrible a que se encariñaran con él y el día que rompiéramos mi familia no entendieran el por qué, Yuki no me daba seguridad como pareja e internamente me sonaba extraño cuando se referían a él como mi novio.  
-Mi padre nunca aceptó nuestra relación. Según sus palabra, él no había criado a un maricón. Cada vez que iba a mi casa discutíamos.  
-Que basura ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No tenías que haber aguantado esa mierda solo.  
-Yo hice mi elección Yuki y yo tengo que hacerme cargo de esa elección, además, por ese entonces no querías saber nada de mí. Habías reconocido que éramos amantes pero no querías algo más serio. No quería meterte en problemas familiares, estoy seguro que te hubieras espantado si veías la mochila que cargaba.  
-Bueno. La mochila la cargabas, literalmente, recuerdo que te apareciste de un día para el otro dispuesto a quedarte en mi departamento. Pasó algo ese día ¿No es así?  
-Sí. Ese día peleamos como siempre, esta vez mi hermana y mi mamá salieron a defenderme pero consideré que ya había tenido suficiente. Si yo era el problema, entonces era yo quién debía irme. Nunca creí que las cosas siguieran empeorando hasta que optaran por el divorcio.  
Yuki no dijo mucho más solo me pidió que no le ocultara ese tipo de cosas, que él no era tan insensible y sino que mirara hacía atrás en las veces que él había estado para ayudarme. Podría parecer que mentía pero no, es cierto, él me vio llegar con una mochila cargada y si bien se negó no tuve que insistir tanto para quedarme. A su manera, en varias ocasiones, demostró que se preocupaba por mí. Aunque no estoy seguro que como amante, sino como a alguien cercano que atraviesa por un momento difícil.  
Durante la semana volví a las grabaciones en los estudios de N.G. Hiro se había tomado unos días para ir a su luna de miel. Seguchi les regaló el viaje y la estadía, por supuesto, tanta generosidad no era solo por amabilidad. Era que le permitía a nuestro jefe seguir controlando nuestras vidas desde lejos, nosotros somos los Activos de N.G.  
Aproveché esos días para grabar una canción, las más personal de todas, aquella en la que de cierta forma confieso mis más oscuros secretos y pecados. La canción se llamaba My Lover. Una canción que nació en una cama con alguien que no era Yuki. Necesité unos arreglos simples de piano y guitarra, quería que comenzara lento aumentando en intensidad, donde mi voz se luciera por parecer desgarrada pero no llegaba a esos tonos y la canción pasaba a sonar a una balada que no destacaba entre las demás.  
Me dirigí a unos pisos más debajo de nuestro estudio, donde estaba el gimnasio. Las chicas me vieron llegar antes de que tocara la puerta.  
-¡Buenos días chicas!  
-Shindou-san. Buenos días ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?  
-Estoy buscando a Charly.  
Me señalaron la puerta del vestuario que justo en ese momento se abría dejando ver a la chica que buscaba en ropa deportiva. Estaba sin maquillaje y su cabello azul atado en una coleta. Ella estaba sorprendida cuando me vio, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada así que empecé yo.  
-Charly, a ti te buscaba ¿Te importaría ayudarme?  
Fui explicándole paso a paso lo que intentaba hacer con la canción, ella se mostró interesada y realmente pareció estar entusiasmada con la idea. Increíblemente me hablaba con una voz muy suave al dirigirse hacia mí, a veces no la escuchaba, me di cuenta que estaba tensa a mi lado aunque intentó ocultarlo.  
-Quiero que en ésta estrofa suene más intenso antes de llegar al puente ¿Entiendes? Algo similar a lo que sueles hacer en tus canciones.  
-Pero ¿No es mejor tu voz? Después de cantar mucho forzar de esa forma la garganta puede ser perjudicial.  
-Por eso necesito que me ayudes a hacerlo de la forma correcta. Quiero que sea una balada que todos recuerden por la voz, por lograr algo diferente a lo usual ¿Me ayudarás?  
\- Me encantaría.  
La observé con detenimiento estudiar la canción.  
-Si cambiáramos el final de la oración podríamos hacer que sonara con una vocal cerrada.  
\- ¿Cuál?  
-La que dice "El pacto oculto del hereje que le permitirá vivir"  
Charly parecía muy concentrada en las palabras.  
-Es una canción para tu novio ¿Cierto?  
-…sí, lo es.- Dije aunque fuera mentira, la canción de Ryo era secreta para todos.  
-A qué haces referencia cuando dices "Hereje".  
\- Me refiero a alguien que no cree, en este caso, en el amor.  
-¿No crees en el amor?  
-Yo sí. -Ella habrá pensado que me refería a Yuki, la dejé ser. En realidad la herejía se trataba de la relación con Ryo, sabemos que allí no hay amor.  
Se mordió el labio pero no preguntó más. Observé que mientras lo leía iba enrojeciéndose hasta quedar casi como un tomate. Recordé que en la letra me refería a la amabilidad de Ryo, a su sabor a miel, su calor de primavera y sus ojos de hielo…lo cual era algo confuso porque hacía referencia más al color de ojos que a una "mirada fría" como la de mi pareja.  
Ella se transformó en mi coach, nos juntábamos al menos una hora para practicar. No puedo decir que nos convertimos en amigos pero aquello hizo que la relación fuera más cercana. La canción salió como un single para no tener que esperar a la grabación del álbum, de esa forma hacíamos que los fans no se desesperaran y tuvieran continuamente en mente que la banda se encontraba activa.  
-¿Qué te parece?  
-Me siento algo abochornado.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan tonto? Es una canción para ti.  
-Lo sé, lo siento pero tiene que admitir que si estuvieras en mi lugar también lo estarías.  
-No. Yo estaría agradecido ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir que se les dedicó una canción por un cantante famoso como yo?  
-Eso no quita que me dé algo de incomodidad.  
\- ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que te la cante acapella para ti?  
-¡Por Dios. No!  
Gritó Ryo con una risa en sus labios. Él decía que le apenaba que algunas partes sonaran tan íntimas y es que es verdad, sonaba bastante diferente a la original que le había mostrado en un primer momento, a decir verdad, ahora sonaba con más sentimiento.  
-Ryo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Cuéntame sobre tu mujer.  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
\- Todo. Quiero saber todo lo que no le gusta y lo que la lastima, quiero saber todas sus debilidades y , por supuesto, yo te diré todo de Yuki.  
Ya nos encontrábamos cerca de las entregas de premios de Tokyo donde se encontrarían juntas todas las disciplinas más importantes de Japón. Desde programas de tv, música, revistas, literatura y periodismo. Intentaba adelantarme a cualquier imprevisto que pudiera ocurrir pero era prácticamente imposible, había demasiadas variantes. Bad Luck ya había sido contactada para tocar una canción y como no pudo ser de la mejor manera, nuestro último single había sido la elegida. Desde que salió se mantuvo en el TOP 10 de las radios y en Tendencias de Youtube.  
Respiraba muy profundo mientras mi cabeza seguía divagando, me estiraba después de repetir la coreografía de las canciones.  
-Hola, Shuichi.  
-Umh…Hola Charly.  
-Lo siento ¿Te asusté?  
-No ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Nada, solo quería hablar un rato contigo ¿Te molesta si me siento? No pensé que todo esto de ser idol sería tan agotador ¿Cómo lo haces?  
-¿Qué, nadie te lo dijo?  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
-Esto es muy difícil, Incluso, están planeando que dentro del cronograma debemos aprender cinco idiomas.  
La vi palidecer tanto que no pude mantener la broma mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a reírme.  
-Por favor, no bromee de esa forma.  
-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que eres muy expresiva. Siempre tuve curiosidad. Por qué te dicen Charly, no es tu nombre ¿No?  
-Ah no, es un apodo que me dio mi padre pero que cuando ingresé a Crimsom Spiders ya lo tenía, antes que me diera cuenta se había transformado en mi nombre artístico. Al principio me daba vergüenza pero después me acostumbré, hasta tuve que practicar mi autógrafo con ese horrible apodo.  
-Créeme al menos tienes un nombre artístico, cuando me hice famoso yo ya usaba mi nombre verdadero ¡Hasta mi novio utiliza un pseudónimo! Yo en cambio nunca pensé en uno.  
-Es raro…no sueles hablar mucho de tu novio. Vives con él ¿No es así?  
-Uhum…  
-Está bien no tienes que contarme si no quieres hacerlo. Solo lo hice de entrometida.  
-No está bien, es solo que…solo hablo de eso con quiénes tengo confianza. No quiero decir que no te tenga confianza…  
-Entiendo Shuichi. Cambiemos de tema…  
-Ah…si Charly es un pseudónimo. Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Sananda. Sananda Minako.  
-¿Puedo llamarte Minako? Digo, sin honoríficos, tenemos casi la misma edad.  
Vi su rostro casi en flamas, nunca, nadie se puso de ese rojo por mí.  
-Te pusiste roja ¿Qué pasó?- Acerqué mi mano a su frente.  
-Por favor, no te burles de mí. -Dijo alejándome.  
-No me estoy burlando, solo me dio curiosidad saber cómo reaccionarías.  
-¿Cómo te pondrías si tu ídolo te llamara por tu primer nombre?¿Cómo podría reaccionar frente a ti?  
-Creí que lo estabas llevando bien, nunca mostraste una reacción así antes.  
-Eso fue porque estaba en shock, soy ansiosa y cuando me pongo nerviosa pierdo la voz.  
-Ahh ¿Era eso porque no me hablabas más de una frase? A veces no te entendía.  
-Shindou Shuichi eres un personaje. Pareces no darte cuenta de la influencia que posees. Es porque si bien siempre me dediqué a la música no encontré el camino hasta que te escuché. Es obvio que me ponga nerviosa para mí eres como un Dios.  
-Estás exagerando.  
Entonces noté su mirada clavada en la mía brillando, comprendí que ella me miraba a mí con la misma devoción con la cual yo miraba a Sakuma Ryuichi.  
-No, Shuichi. Sabes que no lo hago. Tú música me salvó en muchas formas.  
No sé lo que me hizo sentir cuando dijo eso, solo que fue una sensación agradable. Sentí que, no por primera vez, alguien me estaba reconociendo en voz alta.  
No es fácil estar en una banda que está en la cima, muchos se quedan en el camino. Durante largas jornadas no dormimos más que un par de horas en la camioneta, entreno mi voz como mucho de los instrumentos, memorizo melodías, líricas, tiempos. Es inevitable que nos agarre la nostalgia en las giras, a veces solo nos comunicamos por mensajes durante semanas con nuestras familias. Tampoco soy incansable, no soy de hierro, sufro de ansiedad y nervios antes de salir al escenario. Tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo.  
Este lugar también está lleno de gente mala, la envidia es una enemiga. Un periodista que te provoque para que lo golpees, un productor o dueño de un club que te ofrece algo de droga para "Aguantar", un político que te ofrece hacer una presentación para su campaña, un sujeto importante que te pide una presentación privada…y que ésta no siempre sea solo una presentación la banda. Yo las conocí todas, todas esas situaciones que me fueron corrompiendo. Esta industria es lo mejor y lo peor que me pudo pasar pero a la vez robó mi inocencia. Este lugar me cambió.  
Yo nunca dejo de ser Shindou Shuichi el cantante de Bad Luck, al que tantos miran como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora. Aunque parecía que ella esperaba algo más, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Carraspeé un poco la garganta antes de alejarme.  
-Lo siento, mi novio me está esperando en casa.  
-Entiendo.  
Ella se separó de mí con la decepción escrita en su rostro.  
-Solo para que quede claro ¿Sabes que soy gay, no es así?  
-Sé que sales con Yuki Eiri. Lo sé.  
Quise preguntarle entonces por qué hacía aquello, pero no tuve oportunidad porque se acercaron a nosotros para acordar algunas modificaciones de la gira. Fue en ese momento que entendí qué tan difícil sería aquella gira.  
Durante la cena me pareció que Yuki estaba tan distraído, yo parecía no importarle. Él no me miraba mucho tiempo, hablaba menos aún…Ese tipo sí que sabe hacerme sentir menos que la mierda.  
-Yuki ¿Con quién irás a la entrega de premios?  
-Con el equipo de la editorial. Nos prepararon una mesa casi en el centro del escenario ¿Y tú?  
-Ah. Yo estaré desde el mediodía en el lugar, hay que hacer unas pruebas de luz y sonido. Hoy no pudimos porque están atrasados preparando el escenario.  
-¿Y la mesa?  
-Nos tocó una adelante del escenario.  
-Que bueno. Lástima que la literatura no sea tan popular como la música.  
-Espero que solo estés bromeando con eso.  
-Mmmh…mhhh…  
No dijo nada más pero fue algo gracioso ver esa faceta suya ¿Podría ser que tuviera algo de envidia de tener a un novio tan famoso?  
El día esperado llegó. Estuve en el estadio desde temprano, hoy no sería de esas veces que cruzara la alfombra roja. Yo tenía que estar con la banda ultimando los detalles, no éramos los únicos en tocar y la sincronización era fundamental.  
Miré varias veces desde detrás de las cortinas y a lo lejos noté entrar a Yuki, era normal que resaltara de tal forma, yo lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Estaba pensando como llegar hasta él o si era prudente que lo hiciera pero alguien se me adelantó. Kumiko estaba allí saludándolo.  
Me quedé absorto en mi lugar mirando el espectáculo que ocurría a metros mío, no sabía si acercarme, interrumpir u observar un rato. Ella le hablaba de forma demasiado coqueta y Yuki se dejaba hacer, ambos con sonrisas y los ojos de él recorriéndola.  
Quería que Yuki la alejara, que tuviera algo de consideración por mí, porque estaban en un lugar público. Con muchos periodistas cerca y lo peor, él sabía que yo estaba allí. Me sentía humillado. Pero yo no podía dejar mi trabajo así como así, por unos celos que me carcomían por dentro.  
No tuve que pensarlo más, de inmediato apareció Ryo tomándola del brazo de forma amenazante. Ella se sorprendió, pero por sus gestos Ryo le dijo que se fuera a la mesa y ella se soltó de forma brusca.  
Al ver esa reacción supe que si no intervenía las cosas irían mal. Me abrí lugar entre la gente que había comenzado a prestarles atención. Kumiko estaba pegada a uno de los costados de Yuki y cerca de ellos se encontraba Ryo. Parecía que Ryo estaba reclamándole algo sobre su comportamiento. Yuki no parecía tener ni el más mínimo interés de buscar problemas. Llamé a Yuki con voz inocente. Noté la mirada de Ryo que hasta ese momento no le había dedicado la atención que se merecía ese hombre.  
Dios mío, me quitó el aliento. Cuando frunce el ceño, sus perfectas cejas se marcan, el estilo gruñón lo hacen parecer caliente. El traje que llevaba se estiraba en su pecho, sus brazos y pectorales de los que yo había sido testigo. Quise decir algo inteligente, algo que me hiciera ver como perspicaz pero no podía, estaba hundido en él, en su presencia amenazante. Por supuesto que notó mi excitación y sonrió feliz de saberse apreciado.  
No fue hasta que sentí el apretón de Yuki en mi brazo que caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Yuki se colocó en medio de los dos y de forma amenazante se acercó a Ryo y escuché que le dijo "No te atrevas". Comencé a protestar porque estaba siendo demasiado brusco, mientras nos alejábamos escuché a Kumiko llamar a Yuki pero él no se giró a mirarla, en cambio, lo llamativo era la actitud casi violenta de Yuki conmigo. Casi me arrojó al asiento de una de las mesas y no fue hasta que los murmullos fueron de sorpresa que él pareció darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando, me amenazó en voz baja diciéndome que hablaríamos cuando llegáramos al departamento.  
-Tengo que volver al escenario.  
Tuvimos que separarnos, yo tenía que ir a prepararme para la presentación de aquella noche. Solo tocamos cinco temas pero cuando tocamos My Lover no pude evitar buscar con la mirada a quien inspiró esa canción. Me sorprendí al verlo tan atento, con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios, no pude más que sonrojarme. Yo estaba confesando mi infidelidad en público, revelando lo que él me hacía sentir en la cama. Un pensamiento tan íntimo, privado y vergonzoso que yo estaba admitiendo en alta voz.  
"La seducción es mi juego. Será nuestro secreto.  
¿Jugarás conmigo?  
Mi cuerpo te envolverá en calor y la lujuria nacerá entre dos esta noche"  
La vuelta al departamento fue una tortura, Yuki no me hablaba, su expresión corporal era amenazante y yo sin saber por qué me sentía de esa forma. Creí por un momento que en serio me golpearía. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a acusarme de ser un estúpido por caer por el primer idiota que me prestaba un poco de atención.  
-Yuki ¿Qué te pasa, no sé de qué me estás hablando?  
-Hay que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de que te babeabas por el actorcito ese.  
Se encargó de intentar destruir mi autoestima y tengo que reconocer que esa noche lo logró. Me dijo entre gritos que era obvio que el tipo intentaba ligar conmigo porque la esposa había intentado llamar su atención primero.  
-Es obvio que un hombre como él nunca se interesaría en alguien como tú.  
Me hizo sentir tan poca cosa que sin querer comencé a llorar y por dentro me pregunté ¿Por qué yo estaba llorando? No se suponía que esto saliera así…se suponía que Yuki se diera cuenta que no era el único y que peleara para no perderme. No solo no se había dado cuenta, sino que ahora estaba denigrándome como persona.  
Cuando llegamos al departamento él se fue a su habitación hecho una furia, yo no lo seguí pero escuché que hablaba, seguramente por teléfono…que rápido que es para contactar a Kumiko, pensé, pero no tenía fuerzas para espiar. Esa noche dormí solo después de llorar muchas horas.  
Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se marchó…


	6. Chapter 6

"Más allá de todo, amo éste fic. Lo amo como no tienen idea! Por momentos digo que no se me viene nada a la cabeza y en otros momento ¡PUFF! Aparecen escenas salvajes que me hacen llorar por lo vívidas que son y me agarra desesperación de querer contárselos en el fic pero a la vez me da miedo de que la dirección que tome se aleje de lo planeado pero como hoy...mandé todo a la merd y decidí que pasara lo que pasara tenía que escribir lo que van a leer. Ya no quedan realmente muchos capítulos, pero ya pienso en el próximo paso. Gracias a esas chicas que dejan sus Reviews y están atentas a las actualizaciones, incluso a aquellas que me dejan mensajes en whattpad! SE LAS QUIERE DE VERDAD! Encontré la inspiración mientras escuchaba INDIAN FOLK METAL, lo más bizarro del metal "

CAPÍTULO 06 - REVELACIÓN

 _"-Padre, él no es como dice la Biblia, se lo juro. No es feo. Es alto y hermoso. Como un hombre de verdad. Y no dice mentiras. Y siempre hace cosas bonitas. Cuando tengo miedo, viene, se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me da un beso. De veras. ¡Y asusta a la gente que trata de hacerme daño!_

 _-Entonces ¿Por qué le dices que es el Diablo? ¿No sería mejor decir que es un amigo imaginario, alguien que te acompaña para que nunca estés sola?_

 _-No, padre, es el Diablo. No es real pero tampoco es inventado..."_

 _La hora de las Brujas- Anne Rice_

 _ **Ni siquiera escuché que él se había marchado.**_

 _ **En la mañana me di cuenta que había sido estafado y había caído como los mejores idiotas. Yo terminé llorando como una magdalena en lugar de pedir explicaciones para reclamarle sobre su amante. Se suponía que yo debía atacar, había perdido una oportunidad de oro y eso quedó demostrado cuando fui yo quién había terminado en el sofá llorando compadeciéndose de no valer lo suficiente.**_

 _ **-¡Te odio!**_

 _ **Grité una y otra vez frente a la imagen de ese estúpido que estaba en el espejo con los ojos hinchados, extremadamente despeinado y con una hinchazón en el cuello por la postura en la que durmió en la noche.**_

 _ **-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!...¡¿Por qué no me dejas?!...¡¿Por qué duele tanto?...por favor, alguien, ya no doy más...**_

 _ **Sentí ganas de correr, de escapar de todo...sentía verguenza, mucha verguenza por actuar de la forma que lo hice pero fue inevitable, sin esperarlo, me atacó por algo que realmente me afecta. Mi autoestima siempre fue demasiado frágil, siempre me sentí tan poco a su lado. Me fui a mi departamento con unas cuantas botellas de vodka, listo para olvidarme de todo...soy demasiado cobarde como para recurrir a algo más fuerte. Hiro no iba a estar esta vez, no quería arrastrar a nadie conmigo en mi autocompasión...estaba muy lejos de saber que estaba comenzando a sentir los primeros signos fuertes de depresión.**_

 _ **Mi humor estaba en alta y baja constantemente, en cada una era una explosión. Me empecé a sentir feo e incómodo de sacarme fotos, no lo hacía a menos que fuera expresamente necesario, mi trabajo no ayudaba demasiado. Comencé a ser consciente de los defectos de mi cuerpo, la ropa un poco más holgada de lo usual y sino fuera porque tenía cosas que hacer me la pasaba en la cama . Me miraba al espejo y veía las revistas en las que yo salía. Tantas imágenes retocadas y en cada una de ellas, maquillajes, juego de luces y ropa que simulaban lo que era real...no valía nada...**_

 _ **Yuki me trataba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca me hubiera dicho palabras tan hirientes, pero en cambio, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ira silenciosa me consumía, buscaba explotar pero Yuki no me daba razones para hacerlo ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir ignorando el elefante en la habitación? Yo estaba a punto de enloquecer.**_

 _ **Cree que no soy suficiente, cree que no estoy a la altura y que no lo merezco. Porque cualquiera es mejor que yo, yo no soy suficiente. Mi amor no es suficiente.**_

 _ **Nunca le dije nada de ésto a Ryo que se encontraba, al parecer, peor que yo. Estaba estupefacto por lo que su mujer había hecho, ignorarlo solo porque Yuki estaba compartiendo el mismo espacio que él, solo fue capaz de admitir que habían discutido pero no me dio más detalles.**_

 _ **Yo comencé a refugiarme en él, si Ryo me dejaba entonces sería como si Yuki tuviera razón, yo no valía lo suficiente, yo buscaba ahora la atención de Ryo. Lo acosaba cuando no me respondía, no quería perderlo, yo lo necesitaba como a una droga. Una droga muy dañina...yo quería que alguien me quisiera...**_

 _ **Ryo por momentos parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y yo no quería que pensara en Kumiko...no quería que pensara en ella.**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué tiene ella que los deja tan estúpidos a los dos?!- Gritaba mientras golpeaba su pecho. No importa lo que insistí en saberlo, Ryo nunca me respondió, tal vez era porque yo terminaba llorando. Fue como si todo se desvaneciera, yo estaba ahí y nadie me notaba, nadie me respondía, nadie estaba para mí...**_

 _ **-¿Por qué nadie me quiere?**_

 _ **La primera vez que me lo pregunté en voz alta sentí un vacío en el estómago como nunca antes, algo similar al vértigo, miedo y desesperación. Una vez que lo dije en voz alta se volvió realidad. Ese sentimiento, a la vez, se convertía en ira porque me negaba a aceptarlo.**_

 _ **Era difícil para una persona como yo ocultar lo que me pasaba en el trabajo. Todos habían sido testigos de lo que había pasado en la entrega de premios, que por cierto, nos llevamos tres. Nadie me cuestionó excepto Hiro que me preguntó y no pude contarle más que lo obvio, solo me dijo que ya era momento de terminar con todo eso.**_

 _ **-Ésto te está consumiendo, Shuichi. No puedo verte así.**_

 _ **Y así como si nada Yuki intentó tocarme una noche...me besó pero yo estaba demasiado herido que no pude mirarlo a la cara. No me sorprendió para nada, de seguro creía que si tenía relaciones conmigo yo volvería a ser el de antes. Estábamos compartiendo la cama...pero el otro lado de ella estaba muy lejos...**_

 _ **Me encerré en mí mismo, viví todo como si fuera un sueño. Como si bloqueara el sentimiento, me separaba del tormento que sentía. Eiri se preparaba para salir, yo quería que se fuera sentía que no podía respirar cuando estaba cerca. Yo quería llorar y que nadie me preguntara por qué lo hacía. Hoy era la tercera vez que me negaba a acompañarlo a un evento social desde la salida de su nuevo libro en los últimos meses.**_

 _ **En su último libro que escapaba de nuevo a lo que usualmente escribía, ésta vez se trataba de la corrupción política con algo de romance. No sé qué se le subió a la cabeza ahora pero en cada entrevista que daba solía hablar sobre el oportunismo, el egoísmo y el poder, con envidiable asqueo por la corrupción. Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar sobre "El gran hombre de bien" que representaba ser con esos ideales.**_

 _ **-Malditos idiotas. No saben de quién hablan, siguen sin saber qué clase de tipo es él. Es un encantador de serpientes. Por más que fuera ladrón, con la apariencia que tiene y su forma de hablar, se rendirían a sus pies.**_

 _ **Tal vez lo digo por envidia, porque me trata con indiferencia, porque no suele conversar conmigo algo más que solo de trabajo y que él se siente superior por tener una profesión respetable, por tener una preparación que yo no tengo y por lo cuál nunca puedo mantener una conversación intelectual...**_

 _ **-Porque soy un tonto...**_

 _ **Nunca fui dedicado a los estudios, la cabeza no me daba más que para pensar en la música. Cuando me entrevistan siempre meto la pata pero la gente suele divertirse con mis ocurrencias o anécdotas sobre mi relación con Yuki...pero soy consciente que ese comportamiento no es el adecuado con ciertas personas de clases sociales más cultas. Nunca falta el que me mire con desdén en una fiesta, fingir que no me duele es costumbre para mí. En especial ocurre cuando acompaño a Yuki, siempre un "chisteo" con los dientes, un comentario por lo bajo...son esas ocasiones en las que quiero escapar y correr junto a la gente que sí me acepta y me quieren. Más de una vez quise que Yuki saliera en mi defensa, pero se hace tan el tonto como yo. Creo que de verdad, le doy verguenza por estar ahí...**_

 _ **\- Hoy no me aguanto a mí mismo, menos ganás tengo de aguantar a los demás.**_

 _ **Corrí tantas veces como pude a los brazos de Ryo pero que con menor frecuencia llenaba el vacío y ésto nos llevaba a ambos a la frustración.**_

 _ **-Deberías dejar a tu esposa, yo dejaré a Yuki. -Ryo me miró sorprendido por mi declaración. -Quédate conmigo, que se pudran ellos dos.**_

 _ **Pudo sonar tan desesperado como realmente lo era, pero yo necesitaba que me quisieran y deseaba sentir algo así...algo que nunca conocí en mi vida y no me importaba de quién fuera.**_

 _ **-No, Shuichi. No.**_

 _ **-Podemos hacerlo, Ryo. Por favor, yo puedo amarte y puedo hacer que me ames. Por favor.**_

 _ **-No. Te dije que ésto no iba a llegar más lejos, fue lo que acordamos.**_

 _ **-Déjame intentarlo Ryo, yo sé que puedo hacerlo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué estás diciendo?**_

 _ **-Vámonos juntos, por favor. A cualquier lugar, lejos.**_

 _ **-Shuichi, yo no te amo. Yo no siento nada por ti, entiéndelo. No me mires como si tuviera la culpa de algo, ésto fue un acuerdo entre los dos.**_

 _ **Yuki llegó a las dos de la madrugada y yo estaba con un humor de mil demonios. Él había dado una de esas entrevistas en vivo a la noche. Yo estuve mirando su imagen durante horas, llorando en el piso del departamento, demasiado cansado de pelear contra lo que realmente lo amo, yo lo necesito...yo muero por su toque...por suerte para mí, él parecía sentirse igual luego de tantos rechazos. Tiró su chaqueta al suelo y nos encontramos a mitad de camino, estábamos muy excitados y creo que nunca lo deseé tanto como en ese momento. No dijimos nada, no fue necesario, estábamos desesperados, había rabia en nuestra expresión corporal y había una pasión desenfrenada. Hicimos el amor como hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos.**_

 _ **Había cosas tristes todavía en mi cabeza pero las acallé, porque ahora estaba en sus brazos. En los brazos del único hombre que hace que quiera ser mejor. Tal vez si yo era mejor entonces no me dejaría, pensé.**_

 _ **-Quiero retomar los estudios.**_

 _ **-Me parece bien... ¿Qué quieres hacer?**_

 _ **\- No creo que logre entrar en un conservatorio. Esa gente es como Suguru, estudian toda su vida, desde pequeños para estar ahí.**_

 _ **-Puedes hablar con Thuoma, pedirle que alguno de sus contactos te ayuden a prepararte para entrar en un conservatorio.**_

 _ **-Creí que te ibas a burlar.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Bueno...porque desde que comencé con la música nunca volví a estudiar nada.**_

 _ **-No hay razones para burlarse de alguien que quiere mejorar. Nadie nació sabiendo, todo se puede aprender. Solo no dejes de intentarlo, ni siquiera cuando todo esté mal.**_

 _ **-Gracias.**_

 _ **Thuoma me ofreció el apoyo de profesionales que trabajaban preparando a sus artistas, pero me advirtió que no debería descuidar ninguna de mis obligaciones con Bad Luck. Nos acercábamos a fin de año y yo estaba preparándome para las inscripciones del año siguiente. Por estas fechas, la Navidad dejaba rastros por todo el camino, en aparadores de tiendas e incluso en el cielo con las primeras nevadas. La gente parecía más alegre y bulliciosa, era un sentimiento contagioso en buena manera. Me mocionaba bastante la idea de pasarla nuevamente en casa con Yuki. Obligué a Yuki a realizar las compras con anticipación, tal como él era obsesivo con la limpieza, yo era una persona obsesiva con la idea de no derrochar el dinero. Será que mi madre siempre me crió así, nunca nos faltó nada pero tampoco nos sobraba.**_

 _ **Compramos varios regalos para todos, incluso para Ryuchi que yo sabía que lo tendría que enviar por mensajería a EEUU. Había tenido un año muy productivo, había participado en un drama y en una película, a la vez que estaba rodando otra. Como se espera de un prodigio como Ryuchi Sakuma.**_

 _ **\- Quiero eso para Riku.**_

 _ **-Ya le compraste un regalo a Riku.**_

 _ **-Sí, pero eso no...vamos será un momento.**_

 _ **Le compré una guitarra, no sé, de verdad, a veces...me gustaría que decidiera seguir mis pasos de alguna manera. Yo sé que le gusta tanto la música como a mí, en la Navidad anterior le regalé un traje a medida de los que suelo usar en los recitales y para su cumpleaños un juego de karaoke. Le enseño a cantar, tiene una voz muy dulce, como la de cualquier niño a su edad pero sé bien que si él quiere yo le voy a enseñar todo lo que quiera aprender.**_

 _ **\- Shuichi ¿Qué quieres para Navidad?**_

 _ **-¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¡Esfuérzate un poco en adivinar qué es lo que quiero, Yuki!**_

 _ **-Es un poco complicado cuando sabes que puedes comprar lo que quieras.**_

 _ **Me reí al verlo de esa forma, él siempre tenía el mismo dilema para todas las fiestas. No se le daba bien elegir regalos.**_

 _ **-Bueno...si hay algo que quiero mucho...que solo tú puedes darme.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es?**_

 _ **Levanté mi dedo anular de forma sugestiva y él no hizo ninguna expresión que me dijera algo pero el silencio, para mí, fue como si fuera una negativa.**_

 _ **-Ahh...estaba bromeando. No tienes que mirarme así. Cualquier cosa estaría bien.**_

 _ **-Lo mismo digo.**_

 _ **-Oye. Yo ya tengo tu regalo.**_

 _ **-Mentira.**_

 _ **-¡Es cierto!**_

 _ **Por esas fechas hubo una entrega de premios al que Yuki debía asistir, cuando se acercan los últimos meses de cada año todo el mundo hace una evaluación de lo que se publicó en el año. Me quedé mirando por Stream la entrega...pero cuando dijeron el premio al mejor libro del año...Yuki perdió.**_

 _ **-No puede ser.**_

 _ **Dije mientras enfocaban su rostro con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados. Quería llamarlo de inmediato pero me contuve, no entendía qué había pasado. Miré las encuestas del escritor que había ganado, su novela "Army of the night" no me decía nada. Solo pude leer que era el título número 25 de su saga "Amen and attack", era el final de la saga lo que podía explicar que ganara. Yuki llegó muy enojado.**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasó?**_

 _ **-Perdí, eso pasó.**_

 _ **-Lo vi...pero, no entiendo. Leí algo sobre lo que se trata su libro, es interesante, pero creo que tu libro es mejor.**_

 _ **-¿Interesante? Su libro es excelente.**_

 _ **-Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?**_

 _ **-¡Porque ese tipo no escribió ninguno de sus libros!**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-¡Es un ghost-writer! Este año solamente sacó tres libros a la venta y dos más en pre-venta. Es imposible para una persona escribir tantos libros, actualmente, publica tres sagas al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **-¿Eso no es ilegal?**_

 _ **-No. Es perfectamente legal. Se contrata a gente, se les da el lineamiento general de la historia y cada uno escribe un capítulo. En una semana o dos , con un grupo de treinta personas tienes un libro. Otros como ésta escoria son peores, directamente compran el libro con los derechos de autor que luego son presentados y pueden, o no, ser publicados. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mierda!**_

 _ **Tengo que admitir que sentí algo de culpa porque después de todo yo dejé de escribir canciones...me suena algo como eso. ¿Cuánta gente debe odiarme por esto? Sé que no tengo que mirar lo que deben estar diciendo de mí, antes que la tentación me atrape me fui a acostar pero durante un tiempo no pude dormir por la angustia. Ver a Yuki de esa forma me hizo darme cuenta que yo estaba haciendo que otra persona pasara por lo mismo. Tomé mi celular y comencé a escribirle a Hiro, le conté todo lo que había pasado hasta que me recordó que era muy tarde y mañana trabajaríamos.**_

 _ **Así mal-dormido fui a trabajar, preparamos algunas canciones que eran de Navidad y algunos villancicos para tocar en una tienda departamental a la tarde y luego correría con Yuki a la casa de mi madre para la cena. Llamé a Hiro pero él pasaría la cena con su propia familia y su, ahora, esposa.**_

 _ **Cuando llegamos a mi casa estábamos agotados, mi madre nos recibió con los brazos abiertos y un "Vayan a la mesa. No falta mucho para cenar" No hay un lugar como el hogar. Estoy muy feliz de estar con todas las personas a las que amo. Creo que comimos raciones de comida como para tener reservas en todo el año. Mi hermana y yo nos encargamos de ser el alma de la fiesta, pusimos música e inventamos bailes mientras cantábamos de forma desafinada. Yuki y mi madre levantaron la mesa para luego colocar la mesa dulce.**_

 _ **Cuando dieron las doce brindamos y festejamos, abrimos una gran cantidad de regalos y le entregué el mío a Yuki, lo miró con un poco de desafío que acepté.**_

 _ **-¿Una Kindle?**_

 _ **-Sip. Para que puedas leer todo lo que quieras.**_

 _ **-Tengo una tablet ¿Para qué quiero una Kindle?**_

 _ **-No es lo mismo. Éste no te dañará los ojos, ni te cansará la vista. No solo eso, tiene una suscripción para que todos los meses puedas tener libros gratis en la tienda. ¿Tiene muchos beneficios por qué no vas y le echas un vistazo?**_

 _ **Me quedó mirando con algo de desconfianza, sabía que se resistía a la idea de los libros digitales, por eso jamás quiso comprarla. El amaba sus libros físicos pero yo era consciente que cada vez utilizaba más sus lentes, pensé que tal vez con el ajuste de las letras, el del brillo y que no tenga tanto contacto con el polvo de las hojas, sus ojos no se vieran tan deteriorados. Era tan hermosa la noche, increíblemente clara, con luna llena e iluminada por los fuegos artificiales.**_

 _ **Lo sentí acercarse nuevamente, me ofreció una copa y miramos el espectáculo de luces.**_

 _ **-¿Qué te pareció?**_

 _ **-No está mal...la tienda digital tiene buenos títulos.**_

 _ **-Bueno. Ahora quiero mi regalo. ¿Qué me compraste?**_

 _ **-Oye. ¿No te basta con todo mi amor y cariño?**_

 _ **-¿No me digas que fui al único al que no le compraste algo? No puedo creer que seas tan...tan...**_

 _ **Él me acercó y me besó de tal forma que quedé inmóvil. Cuando se alejó sus mejillas estaban rojas como las mías.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado?**_

 _ **-No lo estoy.- Masculló mientras esquivaba mi mirada. Sacó de detrás de su espalda un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que me dejó estupefacto.- No sé si es lo correcto regalarle rosas a otro hombre pero creí que lo ameritaba.**_

 _ **Estaba mudo, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Eran tantas las emociones que tenía dentro que querían explotar a la vez. Nunca, nunca hasta ese momento yo había sido cortejado ni por Yuki, ni por nadie y no estaba seguro de cómo se debería reaccionar.**_

 _ **-Son hermosas. -Dije mientras intentaba buscar en su mirada una respuesta a preguntas no formuladas ¿Podría ser esto el comienzo de algo que deseé por tanto tiempo?**_

 _ **-Idiota.**_

 _ **-¿Qué, por qué me dices así?**_

 _ **-Mira adentro del ramo.**_

 _ **No hizo falta que me dijera mucho más, la cajita de terciopelo azul me lo dijo todo y no pude evitar llorar apenas lo vi.**_

 _ **-Creí que eras lo que querías.- Balbuceé varias veces sin saber que decir.- ¿Por qué estás llorando ahora?**_

 _ **-Yuki...creo que no entiendes lo que significa esto para mí.**_

 _ **-Es un pedazo de metal.**_

 _ **-¡No lo es!**_

 _ **-¿No lo vas a abrir?**_

 _ **Miré la cajita y se la dí, estiré mi mano frente a él.**_

 _ **-¿No me lo vas a poner?**_

 _ **Murmuró con un gesto aborchornado un "Maldito mocoso". Abrió la cajita y extrajo un par de anillos bastante simples pero ese tipo de cosas la verdad no me importaba.**_

 _ **-¿Feliz?**_

 _ **-Oye, Yuki. ¿Puedo considerar ésto como que estamos comprometidos?**_

 _ **Me miró sin expresión, solo una pequeña pausa antes de responder.**_

 _ **-Tómalo como quieras.**_

 _ **-No tienes idea...**_

 _ **-¿De qué?**_

 _ **-De lo que te amo Eiri.**_

 _ **-Lo sé.**_

 _ **-No, no lo sabes. Sé que no lo puedes ver pero mi corazón parece que quiere explotar de felicidad en éste momento. -Corrí a abrazarlo.- Siento que puedo hacer lo imposible cuando estamos juntos.**_

 _ **-¡Chico, vengan a comer! El pastel de Navidad ya está listo.**_

 _ **-Vamos o mamá vendrá a buscarte.**_

 _ **Al fin estábamos comprometidos, me sentía en un sueño. Recibimos año nuevo con la familia de Yuki en el templo, no faltó la visita de Thatsuha que como heredero del puesto de sacerdote realizó la bendición del nuevo año. Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando fue Yuki quien anunció que ahora estábamos comprometidos, incluso yo, que no esperaba tal declaración pública. La cara de Thuoma fue todo un poema, Mika lo llevó mejor y Thatsuha nos felicitó con genuina alegría. El padre de Yuki le recriminó muchas cosas a los gritos pero ya todos estábamos acostumbrados a su forma de ser, Yuki lo ignoró. Fue cuando nos marchábamos que entendí todo.**_

 _ **-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿Cierto? Solo querías molestar a tu familia.**_

 _ **-Todo salió bien, ellos querían que asentara cabeza, tú querías un anillo y llevamos conviviendo bastante tiempo así que supuse que nada realmente cambiaría. Tú dijiste que lo considerarías como un compromiso, no fui yo. ¿Por qué te enojas ahora?**_

 _ **-¿Y pensabas que yo iba a estar feliz con algo así, en serio?**_

 _ **-Deberías, hice lo que querías. En todo caso yo debería ser quien se enoje, que te diera el anillo no significaba que buscara un compromiso.**_

 _ **-Eres un bastardo, no puedo creerlo.**_

 _ **-Espera. Sabes que no me gusta la idea del compromiso, no puedes pedirme que cambie así como así porque malinterpretaste la situación.**_

 _ **-Sí, bueno. Parece que siempre malinterpreto todo.**_

 _ **-En serio y tan feliz que parecías solo por tener un anillo.**_

 _ **Hubo tantas cosas que debería haber sido capaz de decir en ese momento. Podría haberme defendido fácilmente, explicar que lo que me importaba no era el "anillo" pero ¿Era realmente necesario explicarle algo tan básico a un adulto? Giré el anillo en mis dedos muchas veces como si fuera una rosca, intentando decidir si tirárselo en la cara y salir corriendo o quedármelo como algo de lo que pudo ser alguna vez...me lo saqué y lo miré.**_

 _ **-Por eso dijiste que era un pedazo de metal.**_

 _ **Lo guardé con la idea de que algún día me sirviera para algo, sin realmente querer admitir que no quería devolverlo. En cambio, él no se sacó el suyo, siguió llevándolo como si pensara que yo cambiaría de opinión algún día.**_

 _ **Unas semanas después me encontraba en una firma de autógrafos y ese día recibí tantas felicitaciones, halagos y valoraciones a mi trabajo que, admito, se me subió a la cabeza. Ahora yo era lo que muchos querían ser, yo era alguien...las miradas de apreciación a mi persona, quería eso, quería ver el deseo por mí.**_

 _ **¡Quiero que el mundo me ame y se vuelva loco por mí!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces había evitado a Charly, me sentía un poco incómodo luego de su avance la última vez pero ahora...de forma egoísta, necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba de halagos, unas caricias para mi autoestima destruída.**_

 _ **Charly me preguntó sin cansancio qué era lo que me ocurría, me dijo que yo ya no parecía el mismo. Sé que era más fácil y más conveniente para mí que lo hablara con Hiro, pero...no puedo explicarlo...quería que la persona que me escuchara fuera la que me quisiera porque me daría la razón y que no saliera corriendo a querer matarlo a golpes como siempre sucedía con Hiro. Quería escuchar que yo tenía razón.**_

 _ **La hice partícipe de mis desgracias, la arrastré conmigo a mi tenebroso mundo. Conoció todo acerca de mi tormentosa relación con Yuki, hablarlo desde cero me sacó un peso de encima. No me aconsejó, es más, en ese momento me dijo que yo le gustaba y que honestamente no quería que mi relación funcionara.**_

 _ **-Realmente no me conoces. -Dije- No puedes conocer a alguien por más que veas todas las entrevistas en la televisión y leas todas las noticias.**_

 _ **-Si estás intentando que me rinda, no lo estás consiguiendo.**_

 _ **Con el tiempo ella me mostró también su lado más oscuro, a mí parecer. Charly no ocultaba su carácter detrás de una apariencia perfecta, era honesta con lo que quería, me costaba pensar en ella como debería ser una chica japonesa. Odiaba la gente que fingía, se sentía mal cuando alguien lo hacía...tenía una facilidad para ser honesta y decirlo sin tapujos. Ella parecía tener más bolas que yo...algo que no pude notar al principio. Pero de verla como algo más era imposible para mí...me sentía bien con ella, cómodo, nada más. Pensaba que era admiración, un capricho de una fan, cuando conociera a una persona que la quisiera yo ya no sería tan importante para ella.**_

 _ **Fue mi forma de escapar de todo, el bloqueo mental funcionaba pero era agotador. Yuki intentaba minimizar lo que había pasado y yo me volví de cierta forma "Sádico". Hice lo único que parece hacerle mella : "Ignorarlo". Hacía mi vida sin darle la importancia que él tenía en ella. Cuando intentaba hablar lo ignoraba, cuando insistía le decía que "No importaba", cuando alzaba la voz...bueno, tomaba mis cosas y no aparecía luego de horas sin atender sus llamadas.**_

 _ **-¿Otra vez es él?**_

 _ **-Déjalo. Se cansará.**_

 _ **-Apaga el celular. Si no quieres que te llame, apaga el celular o lo que quieres es que te persiga.**_

 _ **-Charly, por supuesto que quiero que me persiga. No me apena admitirlo, lo amo.**_

 _ **-Al menos...apágalo cuando estés conmigo. Por favor.**_

 _ **Nos detuvimos en nuestro caminar y vi una sincera súplica, ella tenía razón. Se lo mostré, mientras apreté el botón de apagado por unos segundos.**_

 _ **-Gracias.**_

 _ **No me costaba nada apagar el celular pero si soy honesto no lo hice por ella, lo único que pensé es en cuánto más Yuki sufriría si yo no lo atendía. Caminamos por todos los centros la acompañé hasta su casa y nos despedimos, ella me dijo que le contara si pasara algo.**_

 _ **Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando recordé que hoy era la presentación oficial del libro de Yuki, lo habían llamado en la semana diciéndole que su libro sería traducido por primera vez al español y antes que él decidiera arruinar todo a fin de año, me había dicho que hoy sería la presentación. Para variar un poco no me había invitado al evento, no sé por qué no lo hizo. Es cierto que últimamente no lo acompañaba pero no le habían faltado oportunidad para hacerlo.**_

 _ **Pedí un traje de canje, volví al departamento de Yuki y me preparé lo mejor que pude, miré el estante que estaba en la habitación. Conté hasta veintiocho tomos de libros escritos por Yuki Eiri. Me acerqué a ellos y los acaricié, recordando sus historias y las veces que los había leído en un vano intento de sentirme más cerca a él...por supuesto que eso era estúpido pero yo lo sentía así. Por supuesto que poco le importaba cuando yo le daba mi opinión, fuera esta buena o mala, solo se ponía a hacer cualquier cosa y me escuchaba o fingía que lo hacía. En este sentido yo creo que algo le importaba porque no me interrumpía hasta el final.**_

 _ **Quería darle la sorpresa de que yo estaría allí, como tantas veces él me sorprendió apareciendo de imprevisto en mis recitales. Yo sabía que él me apoyaba y él sabía que yo lo apoyaba a él aunque no estuviéramos en la relación soñada . Recreé en mi cabeza decenas de veces el momento, no le avisaría nada, que fuera una sorpresa.**_

 _ **Entré a la recepción sobre la hora, me retuvieron un rato allí porque no tenía invitación pero mandé a llamar a Mizuki que estaba sorprendida de verme. Me dijo que pensó que vendría con Yuki, le dije que era una sorpresa. Entonces me acompañó hasta la sala donde, en ese momento, rodeaban a Yuki. Lo miraba desde lejos mientras él era aplaudido y hacia unas cortas reverencias con una sonrisa en sus labios. Unos cuantos flashes y cámaras con peridistas a su alrededor. Y entre ellos yo aplaudía con una copa de champagne. Miré alrededor solo unos instantes...mi sonrisa desapareció, allí se encontraba entre la multitud Kumiko.**_

 _ **-¿Qué diablos hace aquí?**_

 _ **¿Era por ella que no me había pedido que lo acompañara? A esos eventos siempre se asistía con una invitación, no cualquiera podía entrar allí. Yo lo había hecho pero por la simple razón que era de público conocimiento que yo era la pareja de Yuki Eiri.**_

 _ **Ya no tenía ganas de estar allí, ya no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ocultarme por la verguenza. Lo miré por solo unos segundos y pude ver sus ojos encontrarse con los míos. El destello de sorpresa duró solo unos segundos antes de volver hacia quienes intentaban llamar su atención. Me invadió un odio profundo, un ataque de coraje incontrolable que amenazaba con hacerme llorar. Mi deseo de no permitirlo fue más fuerte aún cuando sentí mi cara y mis orejas arder. Miré la copa entre mis manos...repetí mi mantra "Por dónde más les duela".**_

 _ **Salí en busca de un lugar más calmado y saqué mi celular, sin ocultar mi odio le dije a Ryo dónde estaba su esposa, que la viniera a buscar y que la sacara de aquí. Caminé rápido a la salida y hablé con los custodios de la entrada, les dije que agregaran un nombre a la lista.**_

 _ **\- Si yo no te tengo no quiero que nadie te tenga...quiero hacer que no te olvides de mí jamás. Si no me amas, al menos odiame, déjame saber que soy alguien que se merece tu desprecio y que me lo gané a pulso.**_

 _ **Después de tantos años a su lado, después de haberlo acompañado, soportar sus desplantes ¿Por qué ahora ella está ocupando ese lugar? Pues bien, que sea ella la que soporte la carga de estar él, que sea ella la que soporte tu mal humor, que se encargue de limpiar tu casa después de trabajar y que sea ella quien colabore con los gastos de sabía por Ryo que lo único en lo que ella era buena era en ser bonita y en la cama. Lo siento, no es por menospreciarla, pero de verdad no me imaginaba a una mujer como esa haciendo los deberes de la casa. Ryo era el que la mantenía, él le daba todo lo que ella tenía y lo peor era que parecía que Kumiko realmente se creía que se merecía ser tratada de esa forma.**_

 _ **-Lo voy a dejar, me dije. Hoy lo voy a dejar.**_

 _ **Me distraje demasiado pensando en si realmente ella conocía el pasado de Eiri ¿Sabía que era un asesino? ¿Sabía cuán podrido estaba por lo que le habían hecho? Cuando me acerqué a los de vigilancia me dijeron que Ryo ya había llegado. Sonreí con anticipación, él no perdía el tiempo, pero tenía que buscarlo rápido. No quería perderme el espectáculo, lo saboreé con anticipación .**_

 _ **Corrí por todos lados buscando en cada rincón del salón, noté que ni Kumiko, ni Yuki estaban. El maldito se me había adelantado. Fui preguntando a las personas si lo habían visto y no faltaban aquellos que intentaran reternerme para una foto o autógrafo. Hasta que alguien me dijo que lo vieron dirigirse afuera, corrí hasta divisar a las tres figuras conocidas.**_

 _ **Corrí hasta disminuir la carrera cuando me acercaba a ellos, fue como en un Deja vú estábamos nuevamente los cuatro. Eiri estaba sorprendido, Ryo le pidió el divorcio a Kumiko frente a nosotros, honestamente verla palidecer fue un tanto gracioso. Ryo le exigió las llaves del auto, después de todo era de él. Ella a regañadientes y luego de una pequeña discusión se las entregó y dijo que tenía dentro muchas cosas de ella, él le dijo sin mirarla que a la mañana tendría una bolsa con lo que fuera de ella. Creo que en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que sería en principio uno de los muchos beneficios que perdería, adiós a su vida de princesa. Ella comenzó a decirle que lo pensara mejor, comenzó a rogarle un tiempo para hablar, que estaba equivocado. A Ryo pareció no importarle demasiado, el duelo por la pérdida de su esposa hacía rato que había pasado.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres un auto? -Me dijo de repente Ryo alzando las llaves que momentos atrás recibió de Kumiko.**_

 _ **-¿Hablas en serio?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto.**_

 _ **Frente a la mirada estupefacta de Yuki y Kumiko, las llaves volaron hacia mis manos, no podía creerlo, tenía el auto de Kumiko. Sonreí satisfecho ante la mirada de incredulidad de esa tipa. Miré con altanería el collar que colgaba de su cuello, por fin veía el collar que Yuki le había regalado.**_

 _ **-Creo que un auto vale más que un colgante de cinco mil dólares ¿No es cierto?**_

 _ **Adoré a expresión estupefacta de Yuki, con eso yo dejaba en limpio todo, que yo era amante de Ryo al aceptar las llaves y que sabía perfectamente de su relación con Kumiko, en especial, que sabía que el colgante de rubí lo había comprado él.**_

 _ **-Shuichi ¿Qué significa ésto?**_

 _ **-Lo siento. -Dije con fingida inocencia- No era mi intención que te enteraras de ésta forma.**_

 _ **Y era la verdad, al parecer las cosas improvisadas salían mejor que las planeadas. Lo pude ver también en Ryo, estaba más que satisfecho.**_

 _ **-¡¿De qué mierda tenía que enterarme?!**_

 _ **-Vamos Yuki, no me hagas decirlo.**_

 _ **Eiri se volvió loco en ese momento, por fin caía en la cuenta de que Ryo me consentía como su amante. Comenzó a pedir explicaciones que por supuesto no iba a dar, comenzó a gritarme y parecía que se sentía con el derecho a hacerlo. Eso me hizo enfurecer.**_

 _ **-Vamos Shuichi.**_

 _ **Dijo Ryo con tranquilidad, utilizando una expresión que había escuchado muchas veces de Yuki, dejando en claro que tenía influencia sobre mí y yo quería molestar a Yuki.**_

 _ **-Bien. Ésta vez manejo yo. -Dije alzando las llaves y con una enorme sonrisa.**_

 _ **-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado!**_

 _ **Intentó alcanzarme pero Kumiko lo tenía agarrado de un brazo, se sentía humillada de ver que yo pareciera importarle más que ella. Le decía que dejara que yo me fuera que no importaba, él se deshizo de ella como si nada. Del otro lado Ryo tiró de mí, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, que Yuki pidiera por mí después de estar con Kumiko opacaba en ese instante todo destello de amor que sintiera por él.**_

 _ **-¡No te atrevas a irte, Shuichi!- Me amenazó con una voz que pocas veces le escuchaba. Me giré solo para mirarlo. Pude ver solo un leve destello de desesperación, Yuki era el tipo de hombre que no entiende cuando le dicen "Basta". Le dije muchas veces que no soportaba compartirlo, no dudó en ocultarlo, no dudó en hacerme creer que yo era especial por darme un anillo. Yo no quería eso, él debía aprender que no puedo esperar por siempre, que la posibilidad de perderme está latente y...que, sí, que un hombre como Ryo, sí puede fijarse en mí.**_

 _ **Desaparecí con Ryo durante tres días, en los cuales logramos evitar a todos. Ambos teníamos varias cosas en nuestro departamento en el centro de Tokyo. Al tercer día K, uno de los pocos que conocía la ubicación del departamento,apareció, no me recriminó nada cuando lo vio a Ryo paseándose por las habitaciones de la casa pero me dijo que estaban preocupados porque yo no aparecía y que Yuki los estaba agobiando con preguntas a cada uno que encontraba. Le pedí que avisara que estaba bien pero que durante unos días no me presentaría a trabajar.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, pero ésto no es así. Tienes compromisos con los que cumplir y tu trabajo necesita de tu presencia, si no quieres trabajar dilo y serás reeemplazado en la banda. Estás haciendo perder millones a la empresa. Deberías ser más agradecido, nosotros te hicimos lo que eres.**_

 _ **Tuve que volver a trabajar sino quería ser expulsado de mi propia banda. Durante todo el día soporté el acoso de cada persona que me cruzaba queriendo saber qué me había ocurrido. Sospechaba que algunos pocos tenían real interés, otros lo tomaron como un chismerío de un artista conocido. Cuando salí de allí entrada la noche, Yuki me esperaba en la entrada, su mirada tan penetrante me inquietó.**_

 _ **No...No fue inquietud, fue miedo.**_


End file.
